Anti Finn
by Mr. Nanook
Summary: A series of murders have struck the Candy Kingdom, and the perpetrator is...Finn? Join Finn and his best friends, Jake and Marceline as they get to the bottom of this incident! Rated T for Blood and Mild Gore, Violence, and Mild Language.
1. Phase One

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: What's up, homies! It's your boy Johnny Pancakes here with a new fanfic! This time, I will be taking on Adventure Time. Now, I've read dozens and dozens of AT fanfics here and it's about time I put my hat in the ring. This concept I've had in my mind for a while, so it'll finally see the light of day and you can't imagine how excited I am. It won't be as graphic as my previous fanfic (The Last Day. If you're a fan of Regular Show, have a read, why don't you?), so no need for an M rating. It will be violent, however, so keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Adventure Time. Adventure Time belongs to Cartoon Network.**

**Anti-Finn, however, I do own, and if you use this character without my written permission, I will be under your bed when you come home. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**PHASE ONE: AWAKENING**

* * *

It was a cold night in the Land of Ooo. In the grasslands, one may find the oh-so-familiar sight of Finn and Jake's awesome Tree Fort. One unfamiliar sight, however, was a mob of angry Candy People marching towards the Tree Fort with pitchforks, clubs, and torches at hand, chanting for the death of Finn the Human.

Speaking of which, he, along with his best friend and brother, Jake are sleeping soundly in their beds. After a long day of adventuring, it's just relaxing to earn a well-deserved rest. Little did they know that they were in for a rude awakening.

The sound of a window breaking wakes up the pair of adventurers.

Finn opens his eyes. "What? Who's there? Cute King, are you back?" Finn called out, getting up from his bed. Jake got up too.

"What's going on, Finn? I was dreaming about winning the ice-cream marathon. You were there, BMO was there, and there were all these cute girls, and-"

Finn shushed his friend. "Quiet! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jake was still half-asleep and was dozing off.

"Listen!"

They were both silent and what followed was a chant outside.

"**KILL THE HUMAN! KILL THE HUMAN! KILL THE HUMAN! KILL THE HUMAN!**"

"Are they...are they chanting 'kill the human'?" Finn pondered. He was shocked. Never in a million years would he think he'd hear people chanting for his death.

"But you're human!" Jake exclaimed.

"No, duh! Why would they want me dead?" Finn questioned. Jake shrugged. Well, if he didn't know, he would have to ask the source of the chants.

Finn stuck his head out the broken window. He saw a mob of angry Candy People outside, weapons in hand. "There he is!" one of them shouted. The rest bellowed in anger at the sight of Finn.

"People, please! What's going on?" he asked the mob. Finn was desperate for answers.

"Killer!" one person shouted. "Psycho!" another one shouted. "Murderer!" a third one joined in.

"What?" Finn was shocked. These chants and labels only brought up more questions than answers.

"Finn the Human, you're wanted for the murder of thirteen Candy People, you sick bastard!" the leader of the mob shouted. Finn couldn't believe it. Why would they think that? He would never kill innocent people.

"WHAT? But I didn't-"

"Save it, killer! We're outside the Candy Kingdom, so we're outside its jurisdiction. We're taking the law into our own hands. Isn't that right, Candy Citizens?" The mob cheered.

"Wait, I didn't kill anyone!" Finn pleaded.

The mob ignored his plea and ran to the front door, attempting to break it down.

"Finn, what's happening?" Jake asked. He was shaking.

"These Candy People think I killed thirteen of their people!"

"What?"

"I know!"

"But...did you?"

"JAKE!"

"I'm sorry! Let's barricade the door!"

Finn and Jake ran downstairs and picked up nearby objects to block the front door. The Candy People were desperately trying to knock the door down.

"What are we gonna do?" Jake asked, still shaking.

"I don't know! They just won't listen to reason!" Finn panicked.

After a while, the mob stopped. It was silent for a bit, until the mob leader spoke up.

"Finn the Human! Since you won't give yourself up, we're forced to resort to drastic measures. Light em' up!"

Finn and Jake were confused. "What does he mean by 'light em' up'?" Finn asked. Jake wasn't sure either. Just then, a Molotov cocktail broke through a nearby window, setting everything around it ablaze. Jake sang his scream song and fell over, being careful not to go near the flames.

"Oh Glob, they mean business!" Finn shrieked.

"What do we do now?" Jake shrieked in response, clearly distraught.

Another Molotov was thrown to the Tree Fort, hitting the roof.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Finn answered. Not even thinking twice, they ran upstairs. Finn picked up his backpack, the family sword, and several articles of clothing, while Jake picked up a crate with his viola and several pictures of him and Lady Rainicorn. He stretches his arm downstairs and picks up BMO, still in sleep mode.

"You got everything you need?" Finn inquired.

Another Molotov hit the Tree Fort. "Burn in the Nightosphere, you sick freak!" a mob participant shouted.

"Yes! Let's get outta here!" Jake shouted. Without missing a beat, the pair smashed through the back window and landed on the cold grass below. The mob was unaware of their escape and kept chugging Molotov cocktails at their burning home.

Finn and Jake ran off. "Where are we going?" Jake asked his brother.

"To the Candy Kingdom!" Finn stated.

"What? Why?" The Candy Kingdom was the last place Jake wanted to be, especially after their brush with near-death from the Candy mob.

"We need to get answers, so we're going to the Princess! She'll tell us what's happening!"

Jake was unsure about this, but didn't question Finn any further. They could see the Candy Kingdom in the distance. They couldn't just walk in, however. They needed to be sneaky. They stopped outside the Kingdom wall and assessed the situation. Finn decided to change to his daytime attire. Odds are he won't be sleeping anytime soon. Once Finn changed out of his pajamas, he was ready to sneak in the Kingdom. Jake stretched Finn and himself, along with their supplies and BMO, over the wall and they kept to the shadows. They could see many angry Candy People everywhere.

Finn listened in to the conversations they were having. "Did they find that psychopath yet?" one citizen questioned.

"I hope so. I want him to suffer for what he did!" another citizen responded.

"Finn, what are they talking about?" Jake whispered. He was confused. What did Finn do?

"Let's just focus on the mission, buddy." Finn replied. Even he didn't know what they were talking about.

Soon they found themselves outside the castle grounds. Jake stretched up and grabbed the balcony leading to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. Finn and Jake climbed over and entered. Inside they found Princess Bubblegum sitting down on a chair with a walkie-talkie in hand, her back turned away from the pair. Finn and Jake snuck behind her, listening in.

"Talk to me. What's happening? Over." she asked whoever was on the other walkie-talkie.

"Well, I found a mob waiting outside their home. Over." the voice on the other end informed her. Finn recognized the voice; it was Peppermint Butler.

"Is that right? Over." she responded.

"Yes, and they, um…burned down their home. Over." he grimly told her.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen! I told you to go over there and make sure nothing goes wrong! I wanted Finn to be put through a fair trial."

"But Princess! Think about what he did! Over."

"I know what he did was unforgivable, but we can't just resort to execution! Over."

"The Candy People were hungry for his death. I was too late to stop them. There were determined to kill him at any cost, so they burned down their Tree Fort. There was nothing I could do. Over."

"Look, at least confirm the deaths. I can't make an announcement until we find their bodies. Ok, report back to me with any news regarding Finn. Over and out." Bubblegum turned off the walkie-talkie. She leaned her head back and sighed. "Finn...how could you do this?"

"What did I do?" Finn spoke up. The Princess fell backwards her chair and shrieked.

She crawled away and was shaking in fear. "Finn! What are you doing here! Don't hurt me!" she told him.

Finn was concerned. He started to ask her, "Princess, wait! I-"

"**GUARDS! SOMEONE! HELP ME!**" she shouted. She stood up and ran near a bookshelf, throwing books at Finn and Jake.

They dodged the books. "Princess, wait! What's the matter? What did Finn do?" Jake asked her while dodging a barrage of books. He was just as befuddled as Finn.

She ignored Jake and kept throwing books. "Princess, please just-OOOF!" One of the books hit Finn in the gut. He clenched his stomach in pain and fell on his butt.

"No, get away! Please, Finn, don't kill me!" the Princess shrieked.

Suddenly, two Banana Guards break her door down and witness the scene.

"**GUARDS! ARREST THEM!**" Bubblegum orders. The Guards charge to the two brothers with handcuffs in hand.

Jake grabs Finn and stretches out the room. They escape the Candy Kingdom unscathed, save for a bruise in the gut. They ran through a nearby forest and sat on a log.

"Ok, what the heck is-ow, going on?" Finn exclaims, rubbing his sore stomach. Finn just wanted some answers, but no one, not even the Princess, could give him any.

"Well, they're saying that you killed Candy People! So...uh, did you..."

"JAKE! How could you even think that! I'm super good! I couldn't have done it!" Finn couldn't believe that Jake would even question that he actually did it.

Jake wanted to believe him, but something was stopping him. "Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"Good morning, Finn. Good morning, Jake." a voice asked.

"AHHH! WHO SAID THAT?" they screamed in unison.

"Down here."

They looked down and saw BMO looking up at them. It's out of sleep mode and fully active.

"Oh, hey BMO" Finn said, sighing in relief.

"What's going on?" it asked.

"BMO, please. Now's not the time for more questions."

"Why?"

"BMO!"

"Sorry!" BMO was finding a way to rephrase its question. "I would like to know what is going on right now, please." it said.

Jake sighed. "Fine, BMO. Finn is wanted for murder, Candy People burned down our home, Princess Bubblegum freaked out when she saw us and threw books at us, and now we're on the run right now." Finn glared at Jake. "What? That's what's happening!"

"Wh-What?" it said with a shocked tone. "I don't like pranks, Jake!"

"This isn't a prank! We're on the run right now! Speaking of which, where to now, dude?" Jake asked Finn.

Finn was at a loss. "Um, Tree Trunks' house?" he suggested.

"Are you nuts? She'd probably have a heart attack at the sight of us! You know she has a weak heart! How about Lady's place?" Jake proposed.

"No. Definitely not."

"Why?" Jake was confused. Lady's place was spacious enough to be a safehouse.

"If we go to Lady's, odds are she'll turn us in to the authorities. She's loyal to Princess Bubblegum, man!" Finn explained.

"She would never do that! I trust her!" Jake defended.

"I'm not taking any chances! She'd sell us out the minute we step in!"

"Dude, you can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Jake was angry at Finn's accusations towards Lady Rainicorn.

"Your girlfriend would rat us out if she got the chance! Remember when she told you that I was the one who broke your viola? She's untrustworthy, dude!" Finn snapped back. He wasn't going to take any chances going to Lady's place. This angered Jake.

"Screw you, Finn!" Jake snapped at him. The pair argued for a while with BMO watching from the sidelines.

They argued for a good 10 minutes, just trying to hurt each other's feelings. Finn continued, "And you know what? Mom always told me that she loved me more than you! In fact, she told me all the time that she always thought of you as a poo-brained moron!" Finn told Jake with a smirk.

Jake was turning red. Angered, he snaps back, "You-you! You liar! You're just a lying piece of-" He's interrupted by a quiet sob. Jake tries to finish his comeback, but hears more soft cries. They stop arguing and see BMO crying.

"BMO, why are you crying?" Finn asked concerned.

"You and Jake are fighting, our home is destroyed, you two are going to break up as friends, and I'm going to be left alone. Everything is falling apart." BMO replied sniffling and sobbing through its words.

"Aww, BMO." Finn picked up the small machine and cradled it in his arms. "Don't think that. Jake and I just got carried away. It's gonna be okay. We'll get through this together. I promise." Finn assured. Jake nodded in agreement and patted BMO on the head. It smiled.

"We sound like an old married couple." Finn remarked.

"Heh heh, yeah..." Jake agreed.

They looked at each other, then to BMO, still in Finn's arms. Well, this is awkward.

"Ew." they said in unison.

"So anyway, where are we going, man?" Jake asked again, breaking the awkwardness of the situation.

"How about the sexy vampire lady?" BMO suggested.

"Vampire Lady? You mean Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Marceline! We can hide in her cave! It's huge in there, it's hidden, and I'm sure she'll take us in! It's perfect! Good idea, BMO!" Jake exclaimed. He gave BMO a high-five.

"Then it's settled! To Marceline's!" Finn announced.

And with that, the adventurers set their sights to Marceline's cave.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Reviews, comments, and criticisms are welcome. I don't take suggestions, though. Keep those to yourself. See you next chapter!**


	2. Phase Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just to clarify: the title of this fanfic is "Anti-Finn", but for whatever reason, this place doesn't allow me to put a hyphen in the title. Well, on to the show!**

* * *

**PHASE TWO: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

* * *

The group walks towards the route to Marceline's cave. It's much more challenging than they expected due to the many Candy Helicopters airborne searching for Finn and Jake. They narrowly avoided the nearby searchlights and kept sneaking.

"Hey Jake?" Finn started.

"Yeah, man?" Jake responded.

"I'm sorry for calling Lady untrustworthy. I didn't mean it. I'm just really stressed out due to what's happening tonight." he explained with a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, Finn." Jake replied.

"And what I said about Mom loving me more than you? It wasn't true." Finn elaborated further.

"I kinda figured." Jake chuckled.

"So are we cool, Jake?"

"Yeah, brother!" Jake exclaimed. They decided to stop and have a group hug, along with BMO.

"**FREEZE, HUGGERS!**" a loud voice from a chopper loudspeaker ordered. There was now a spotlight over the group. "**FINN THE HUMAN AND JAKE THE DOG! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! GIVE YOURSELVES UP NOW!**" the voice told them. Finn was never one to fight authority, but he had no choice. He, along with Jake and BMO ran off, the spotlight following them.

"**STOP! STOP OR WE WILL SHOOT!**" the voice warned. The group ignored the warning and kept running away. The gunmen readied their candy rifles and opened fire. Finn, Jake and BMO narrowly dodged the barrage of bullets. One of the bullets, however, grazed Jake on his right arm. He fell down in pain.

"**HEY, I GOT THE FAT ONE!**" the voice informed his colleagues.

"**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE HUMAN, STUPID!**" his partner told him.

"Jake! You okay?" Finn asked.

"I'll be okay! Let's get going! We're almost there!" Jake assured. He fought through the pain and the group sprinted away, hiding in a nearby tree to avoid the spotlight.

"**GLOBDAMMIT! I LOST THE TARGETS!**" the voice declared, his colleagues sighing in defeat.

"**WE'LL DO A SECOND SWEEP AROUND THE PERIMETER. THEY COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!**" the pilot informed him.

"**WHY ARE WE BOTH CONNECTED TO THE LOUDSPEAKER?**"

"**I DON'T KNOW! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL!**"

"**OH, OK! BY THE WAY, DID YOU GET THE INVITE TO THE SQUAD PARTY? THEY SENT THEM OUT YESTERDAY!**"

"**NOT YET, BUT I'M SURE IT'LL ARRIVE SOON!**"

**"COOL!"**

While the two are bantering about nothing, the group slipped away and continued towards Marceline's cave.

"How's your arm, Jake?" Finn questioned.

"It's fine. Just a little graze." Jake assured the group with a forced smile. Finn wasn't convinced.

BMO decided to take a closer look at his injury. "**OH MY GLOB!**" BMO exclaimed.

Jake turned around in shock. "Don't look, BMO! It's nothing!"

Finn decided to examine Jake's wound as well. Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Jake, that is definitely something!"

Jake has had enough of them looking at his injury. He grabbed a nearby leaf and placed it over his wound, covering it. "There! Now stop talking about it! We need to get moving!" he reminded them.

"But your wound!" Finn brought up.

Jake had no time for this. He told them, "We'll tend to it later, now come on!" grew his hands, grabbed them, and ran to the cave.

They stop inside the cave and Jake releases them. Finn tends to Jake's wound, with BMO as interim nurse.

"Now this might sting a bit, but..." Finn warns as he applies some disinfectant onto Jake's wound, much to his dismay.

"**GAAAHHH!**" Jake shrieked.

"Jake, keep it down!" BMO ordered.

"This really kills, BMO!" Jake told it, almost in tears.

"Come on! Pretend it's a tough guy contest." Finn suggested.

"Yes, Jake. Are you not tough?" BMO teased.

"Hey, don't question my toughness, BMO! I'm the toughest one around here!" he told them, stretching his arms to form biceps. He forgot about his wound and unintentionally expanded it. He winced in pain and shrunk his arms back.

"Yeah, can you just fix my wound, please?" Jake said embarrassed.

"You got it, homie!" Finn told him. He cleaned the wound up and bandaged it. Luckily, no bullets entered Jake's body, so it was just a graze. After they finished up, they went to Marceline's door and knocked three times.

"Dude, what if she freaks out like everybody else?" Jake told Finn.

"Relax, Jake. She's cool." Finn assured. Sure enough, the door opens.

"Marceline!" the group cheered, making Marceline jump in fright. A rare occurrence.

"Finn! What are you-" Before she could finish, the group let themselves into her home.

"Um, come in, you guys." she tells them. A little late for that.

"Marceline! You gotta help us! We're in huge trouble!" Finn pleaded.

"I can see that." she said blankly, closing the front door.

Finn continued, "Marceline, what's going on? Everyone's saying I killed thirteen candy people! I would never do that!"

"I thought so too, but that's what's all over the news." she tells him as she turns on her TV.

They all move closer to the TV and watch the news concerning the recent murders.

"In what is the top news of the day, Finn the Human is wanted for the murder of thirteen candy people. The kills were reported to have been performed early this afternoon and Finn has not been found. He was last reported seen outside the Candy Kingdom grasslands with two accomplices, his friend, Jake the Dog, and what is said to be a small robot named 'BMO' reportedly 'hugging.'" the newscaster said. Marceline stared at Finn and Jake who turned red.

"It was super emotional!" Finn assures her.

"Right." she responds sarcastically. "Anyway, look!"

Finn turns his attention back to the TV. "This footage from a surveillance camera was taken from earlier today inside the Candy Tavern." the newscaster said. It then showed blurry black-and-white surveillance footage of said event. It started out normal, and then showed a figure suddenly breaking through the front window, picking up a cookie person and throwing them out the window he entered. The figure then pulled out his sword and stabbed a nearby ice-cream cone and punched a lollipop in the face. The bartender drew a candy rifle from under the bar and shot at the figure. The figure ran off without a scratch. "Now, if we enhance the footage, we can better indentify the figure to be none other than..." The footage was then enhanced. The figure was turning much clearer now. "**FINN THE HUMAN!**"

The group was in shock. Finn stared at the figure in disbelief. It was...him.

"Finn! That's you!" Jake said shocked.

"No! It's not me! I didn't-I didn't do it! I didn't! I swear to Glob it wasn't me! I-I didn't..." Finn stuttered, almost in tears. He couldn't believe it. Was he really the murderer? Was there some way that he killed those Candy People without him even being aware of it? He sat back on Marceline's couch, staring at himself in the TV. The uncomfortable nature of the couch was the least of his worries right now. Finn put his hands over his face, ashamed at seeing himself on TV.

Jake then realized something. "But Finn, you were with me all day! We went adventuring in the Ice Kingdom, remember?" he reminded Finn.

Finn snapped out of it. "You're right! I couldn't have killed them! I wasn't there! But if it wasn't me, then...who's that?" he said pointing to the real killer on-screen.

"Looks like we got an imposter on the loose." Marceline chimed in.

It had made sense. There's someone out there who looks exactly like Finn and is out there killing innocent Candy People. Finn wanted to get to the bottom of this now.

"Marceline, when did you hear about this?" Jake asked.

"Oh, about 3 PM or so. I was listening to the radio and then an emergency bulletin came on and was saying that Finn was in the Candy Kingdom killing people. I was set to go over there to investigate, but my umbrella was broken." she explained, recalling the event of earlier today.

"My Grod. How were we not aware of this, Jake?" Finn inquired.

"Well, after we were done adventuring, we just went home and straight to bed." Jake told him yawning. He was still pretty tired after the events of today. Finn was not much better.

"Well, we gotta catch this guy now!" Finn shouted.

"Man, can we do it tomorrow? I'm pretty tired." Jake suggested, already falling asleep.

"No, man! We gotta catch him now!" Finn said, shaking Jake awake.

"I'm with Jake." Marceline said. "You two should probably rest up. You'd have a better chance of catching this guy with full energy."

"But, what if he kills more people while we're sleeping?" Finn feared.

"Finn, he's got to be tired too. He's only human...I think." she assured him.

Finn didn't want to let the imposter possibly hurt others, but he was exhausted. He reluctantly agreed. "Ok, we'll rest." he told Jake and BMO.

"WOOHOO!" Jake exclaimed in joy.

"Quiet, Jake!" Finn snapped.

"Sorry." Jake piped down.

"Well, you guys are free to stay here. I don't know where you'll sleep, though, so you decide that amongst yourselves." Marceline told them. She then floated up to her room for a few minutes and came back with two blankets and two pillows. He handed them to Finn and Jake. She picked up BMO and told it, "You can sleep in my bed, cutie."

"Yay!" BMO cheered. Finn and Jake looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, good night, weenies." Marceline tells them.

"Yeah, good night, weenies!" BMO taunts.

"Good night, Marceline." they tell her in unison. "Good night, BMO." they tell the robot with slight anger. It simply sticks its tongue at them as Marceline floats them both to her bedroom.

"I call the couch!" Finn states as he jumps on it, hurting himself in the progress. "OUCH!"

"Suit yourself, man. I'm sleeping in the drawer in the kitchen. See ya in the morning!" Jake says cheerfully.

"Yeah-ow. See ya." Finn says, rubbing his sore rear end. He decided to sleep on the floor instead. He set his pillow down, covered himself with the blanket, and slowly went to sleep.

He had a nightmare that night. He was in the Candy Kingdom; it was destroyed. Everywhere he looked, he saw destruction. Buildings collapsed, windows broken, and candy people torn apart. Everything was gray for some reason. All he could hear was the wind blowing and faint cries coming from the distance. It sounded like they were saying, "_help...help..._" He looked at the walls and saw words painted on them. Upon closer inspection, he saw many phrases, such as, _WHY, FINN_?, _GLOB SAVE US!_, _HELP US!_, _THE NIGHTOSPHERE WOULDN'T TAKE HIM!_, and _THE SPAWN OF ALL EVIL IS HERE! RUN!_ Those words petrified him. A fog was now rolling in, and in the distance, he sees a figure; the figure he saw earlier. He was looking at himself. He had a sword in one hand, and a severed head in the other. Finn just stood there. He wanted to speak, but couldn't. The figure walked slowly towards him. He had pure white eyes and black clothing. His skin was as pale as Marceline's. He raised the severed head in his hand and presented it to Finn. Finn was shocked to realize that it was Jake's head.

The figure spoke, "You couldn't save him. You couldn't save anyone. Now their blood is on your hands. But don't be afraid, Finn. I'll be taking care of everyone from now on..." His voice was unsettling to hear. The figure dropped Jake's severed head and looked at his hand. He then plunged it into Finn's chest, reaching his heart.

Finn sat up from his makeshift bed panting and sweating. He looked around and was relieved he was still in Marceline's house. He sighed, stood up and looked outside the window. He could see a few Candy Helicopters in the distance, still searching.

"_Who is that guy?_" he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and went back to his makeshift bed to sleep. Tomorrow, he was determined to catch the imposter.


	3. Phase Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know what you're thinking, but it's a complete coincidence that two stories about an evil Finn are currently up on here. The other story I'm talking about is "Finn's Dark Side"by dinoRAWR2919, which I highly recommend that you read. It's going places! Please don't accuse me for plagiarism. This idea has been in my mind for two months in the form of a beat-em-up game pitch. Yeah, I think of the weirdest things. Well, back to "Anti-Finn"!**

* * *

** PHASE THREE: SEARCH AND DESTROY**

* * *

Finn wakes up the next morning still weary of that nightmare he had. He shakes it off and gets up. He looks at the clock; it's 7:21 AM.

"Morning, dude." a voice from behind told him. He turned around and saw Jake with a coffee mug, sipping from it nonchalantly.

"Oh. Morning, Jake." Finn said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Marceline's drawer was actually quite cozy." he noted. "How'd you sleep, Finn?"

Finn hesitated, but decided not to tell Jake about his nightmare.

"I slept okay. Marceline's floor is much better than her cruddy couch."

"I heard that!" Marceline said from the next room. She was in the kitchen cooking something.

Finn laughed. He explained, "Well, it's true! You gotta get a new one, Marcy."

"I'll think about it. Now come get some breakfast." she told them.

She had cooked some scrambled eggs and toast. Marceline poured herself a glass of tomato juice. Finn and Jake went to the counter and scooped some eggs up on their plates.

"You know, it's funny." Marceline said. "I once found eggs cracked all over my kitchen floor that day you guys snuck into my closet."

Finn blushed, recalling the events of that day. "Yeah, I wonder how that happened." he stated. They ate their breakfast and began planning on how to catch the imposter Finn.

"Well, first off, how do we find him?" Jake asked the group. Finn and Marceline shrugged. "Well, that's no help."

"Good morning again, Finn and Jake." BMO said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, BMO!" Finn told it.

He climbed the counter and walked towards Marceline. "Good morning, Marcy." it told her with a smile.

"Good morning, baby." she replied, kissing it on the screen. A digital image of a heart was shown on its screen. Finn and Jake shook their heads.

"Anyway..." Jake interrupted. "How can we nail this imposter?

"We'll need some clues." Finn said.

"Um, guys? You might want to check this out." Marceline told them, carrying a copy of "The Ooo Review" in hand. She hands it to them and they read the front page headline.

**FINN THE KILLER ON THE LOOSE!**

"Oh boy." Finn sighed. They read the article next.

_"Finn the Human, who was once known as the hero and guardian of Ooo, is wanted for the murder of thirteen Candy People. The killer in question started his massacre yesterday afternoon when he attacked and killed nearby citizens near the Candy Tavern. He then set his sights to the outside of the castle grounds, breaking into nearby homes and slaughtering anyone inside them."_

_"Who is this guy?"_ Finn thought to himself again.

He kept reading. _"Later that night, a group of vigilantes burned down his home with makeshift fire bombs. Finn's body was not found in the scene. It was later on that Finn, along with his accomplice, Jake the Dog, broke into Princess Bubblegum's Castle and assaulted the Princess." _

"What? That's a bunch of bullarky!" Jake stated.

Finn kept reading. _"The Princess wasn't hurt and managed to fight them off. 'It was terrible!' __the Princess said earlier in an interview. '__They were coming closer, ready to attack me. I managed to get to my bookcase and fend them off. Finn kept going on about how he wanted to know what's going on! As if he didn't know!'"_ Finn was shocked. He would never think that the Princess would turn her back on him.

"That's it! We have to find him!" Finn declared.

"But how? We have no idea where he could be or where he would strike. Face it, Finn. We're at a loss." Jake somberly told him.

"No...no!" Finn muttered under his breath.

"Finn. We can't find him like this. I'm sorry." Marceline added.

Finn didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He had no leads. The odds of him finding the imposter were slim to none. He had failed. He had failed the Candy Kingdom, he had failed Jake, BMO and Marceline, and most of all, he had failed himself. He sat down on his chair in defeat, putting his hands to his face. He had let thirteen Candy People die in his absence, and everyone had turned their backs on him. He wasn't a hero.

He thought back to that nightmare. He thought back to the destroyed Candy Kingdom and all the dead citizens. He thought back to Jake and his demise. He thought back to the figure; his blank eyes and unsettling voice. Even though it was just a nightmare, it had felt like the imposter was communicating with him mentally.

He remembered what he told him, _"You couldn't save him. You couldn't save anyone. Now their blood is on your hands. But don't be afraid, Finn. I'll be taking care of everyone from now on..."_

Finn wasn't going to let him win. He had to fight back. He had to claim his life that the figure tarnished back. He didn't care if he had to lift up every rock or tear apart every house in the Land of Ooo. He was going to find him.

"Enough." Finn murmured.

"What was that, Finn?" BMO asked.

"Enough!" he snapped. "Enough of this! I can't let this psycho drag my name through the mud any longer!"

"Well, what do you expect us to do, Finn? We have no clue where he could be." Marceline reminded him.

Finn knew that, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He declared, "I don't care. I have to find him. I refuse to give up. I won't let him win. I'll search everywhere. I'll search in the Candy Kingdom, the Cloud Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, Beautopia, and all over the Land of Ooo if I have to. I just have to find this bastard and destroy him."

Jake, BMO, and Marceline looked at Finn astonished. They had never seen him so determined before.

"I can't do this alone. I need all the help I can get." he told his friends. "Are you with me?"

They stood silent for a bit, just glancing at him. Finn sighed and turned to leave the house. He opened the front door and was ready to walk out. He was stopped by a hand touching his shoulder. He turned and saw Jake, Marceline, and BMO smiling back at him.

"We're with you, Finn." they all assured him.

He smiled. "Thanks, guys. Now let's catch us an imposter!" he told them triumphantly.

"Yeah, let's kick some imposter tail!" Jake declares.

They all leave the house, determined to catch the imposter.

"So what's the plan, Finn?" BMO decided to ask.

"Well, since we have no clues on where he could be, we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"You don't mean..." Jake said unsure.

"Yup! We're gonna look around everywhere until we find him and defeat him!" Finn declared with a grin. The group wasn't as enthusiastic as him for obvious reasons. This method of search he referred to as "Search and Destroy." It's seldom used due to the amount of effort it takes and the odds of it actually working being incredibly low. Finn knew it wasn't the best option, but he had no other ideas.

Before heading out, Marceline goes back to her house to pick up her new anti-sun gear. It consisted of a balaclava with a skull pattern, some sunglasses, a white hoodie, and some gloves. Along with her regular pants and boots, it completely covered her from head-to-toe.

"Heheh. You kinda look like 'Ghost.'" Finn noted.

"Who?" Marceline asked puzzled.

"Oh, it's a guy from a game we found in a salvage yard." Finn clarified. "It was called 'Modern Warfare 2' or something. What's with the skull pattern?"

"I don't know. I thought it looked threatening." Marceline told him.

"Threatening? You look threatening in regular clothes!" Jake chimed in, chuckling.

Marceline was not amused. "You're lucky I don't want to rip my gear right now or I'd tear you apart." she threatened.

"We'll save it for later, babe, ok?" Jake responded. He turned his attention to Finn. "Hey, Finn. Before we go, you should probably wear this." he tells him. He presents him with a wig, a fake mustache, and a gray sweatshirt. Finn raises an eyebrow.

"Jake, what's this?" he ponders.

"Your disguise, dude! You can't go out looking like yourself when you're wanted for murder." Jake explains.

"Well, yeah, but what about you?" Finn points out.

"Finn, I'm magic, remember?" He then stretches to a horse for some reason.

The group head out and look at their map. First stop: the Goblin Kingdom. The group walked around everywhere, searching for any sign of the imposter. They notice the goblin citizens are burning pictures of Finn.

"Our former King is a killer! It's awful!" a goblin citizen said.

"It's too bad we weren't aware that Whisper Dan was actually pretending to be King Finn before we tore him apart, may he rest in peace." another citizen responded.

"Jake, I wanna go now." Finn immediately stated.

"Me too." Jake agrees.

Next stop: The Candy Kingdom. Marceline decided to sit this one out. BMO stayed with her. Finn and Jake were rather weary to enter the Kingdom again, but they shook it off. They entered through the gates. The guards weren't there for some reason. Once they entered, they were greeted to the sight of many Candy Soldiers armed with candy rifles and battle gear, ready to do a full sweep of the Candy Kingdom.

"You-know-what-I-changed-my-mind-let's-bail." Finn suggested rather quickly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jake replied as they walk away shaking.

"Hey, you guys are back awfully quick." Marceline pointed out.

"Yeah, well the Candy Kingdom Army is going to be searching for the imposter. I'd rather not bother them." Finn explained.

"Yeah, let's go. Where to now, man?" Jake brought up.

Finn pulls out the map. "Umm...the Library! Let's roll!"

Many hours have passed, and the group had searched every location on the map. The Library, the Breakfast Kingdom, Beautopia, the City of Thieves, the Marauder Village, the Cemetery, literally over a dozen places. Finn was losing hope.

"Finn, it's been two hours! Can we please stop! My legs are killing me!" BMO pleaded.

"Okay, 1: it's been four hours, and 2: Marceline's been carrying you for most of the search!" Jake acknowledged.

"Well, that may be true, Jake, but don't forget that I was the one holding the map." BMO responded confidently.

"**WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?**" Jake snapped back.

BMO went to Marceline and hugged her leg, shaking in fear.

"Aww. Look what you did, Jake. You scared BMO." Marceline said, picking up BMO and cradling it like a baby.

"He's faking it!" Jake declared.

"Ugh! Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to see where to go next." Finn brought up.

"Finn, we've been all over the Land of Ooo. Where else can we possibly go?" Marceline questioned.

"Well, according to the map, we got one place to go, but I don't like it." Finn told the group.

"Where, man?" Jake asked.

Finn sighed. He told them, "Well, guys. Next stop: the Ice Kingdom." Jake groaned in anger and exhaustion.

Once the group made it to the Ice Kingdom, they began their search. The group looked all around the area, but again found nothing except snow and a lot of Penguins. Finn sighed in defeat. They were set to go until a voice from the distance stopped them.

"Hey, who are you guys? You're trespassing! ZAP!" Ice King shouted from his castle, sending an Ice Bolt at them.

The group dodges the Bolt and Jake stretches back to his normal form. "Ice King, wait! It's me, Jake!" he yelled.

"Oh, hey Jake! Why aren't you with Finn? He was here earlier!" Ice King yelled back.

"**WHAT?**" Finn exclaimed rather loudly. He covered up his mouth and blushed.

"Yeah, he was playing with Gunter about 20 minutes ago. He seemed rather odd. I went to talk to him, but when I got near him, he just growled at me. He really needs to get a tan and see a dentist." Ice King informed them. "By the way, who's your new friend, Jake?" He then pointed to Finn in disguise.

"Oh! Uh, he's my new friend, ummm-Johnny! Johnny...uh-Pancakes! Johnny Pancakes!" Jake made up. Finn looked at him in disbelief. Jake simply shrugged.

"Johnny Pancakes? What a stupid name." Ice King mumbled. "Nice to meet you, Johnny!" he yelled to disguised Finn.

"Yes, likewise!" Finn yelled back with a disguised voice. "Anyway, do you know where Finn went?"

"Oh, yes! I saw him run toward the border of the Fire Kingdom near the Grasslands." Ice King yelled to the group.

"There's no time to lose! Let's go!" Finn declared. He ran towards the Grasslands with his friends following him. "Thanks, Ice King!" he yells back.

"No problem, my new bosom!" Ice King yells back. "Pppttt. Pancakes. Now I want some pancakes..." he mutters. "Gunter! Let's make some pancakes!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes. A _Call of Duty_ reference in an Adventure Time fanfic. How low have I sunk?**

**Also, that "Johnny Pancakes" fake-name talk was a joke about my previous pen name. Since I changed it, it won't make sense now. Oh well. Just pretend it's the same. Well, read the next chapter, why don't you?**


	4. Phase Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: My profile now has a News Feed, so you can now check for updates on things Johnny Pancakes related. Yes, this includes my fanfics.**

**For some odd reason, I can't put an exclamation point next to a question mark. I guess they're not talking to each other right now, but anyway, if there's any bold lettering with a question mark at the end (excluding Author's Notes), odds are there was supposed to be an exclamation point there as well. Keep that in mind.**

**It's Review Response Time! Yay!...anyway.**

**Lumpy Human Space Princess: Well, in time, Jake's gotten used to being around Marceline. After all, he did go to her house four times (_Go With Me, __Heat Signature, Memory of a Memory,_ and _Marceline's Closet_) and helped her twice (_Memory of a Memory,_ and _Daddy's Little Monster)_. Is everyone still stuck on _Henchman_? That was season one, people! Anyway, glad you loved it.**

**Kevzido: Like I stated in chapter 1, please keep suggestions to yourself. Also, I never watched _Ren & Stimpy_.**

**SCIK1012: Glad you're enjoying it!**

**PretendPlay: Thank you! I tend to break the fourth wall sometimes. Nothing too drastic.**

**Guest: Maybe because Jake made it up and told the Ice King? You read the chapter thoroughly, right?**

**There are other reviews, but those are from previous chapters. Well, enough gab! Back to the show!**

* * *

**PHASE FOUR: ENCOUNTERING EVIL**

* * *

Jake, BMO, and Marceline followed Finn, desperately trying to catch up to him. He was already a good 30 meters away from the rest of the group. Finn couldn't afford to waste any time. He needed to catch the imposter, and he had to do it before any further beings can be hurt. He made it to the grasslands, completely out of breath.

"Finn, slow down!" Jake begged. He finally caught up to Finn and was desperately gasping for breath. "Man, I'm out of shape." he pants.

"Sorry, guys. I just need to really catch him. I can't let him hurt others!" Finn explained. Just then, a scream can be heard from the nearby forest.

"Speaking of which..." Marceline stated.

"Come on!" Finn told the group.

They run to the forest and follow the sounds of the screams. They sound vaguely familiar. They were getting closer and found Cinnamon Bun on the floor desperately trying to crawl away from his attacker. He had numerous scratches and was bleeding profusely.

"No, Finn! Please!" Cinnamon Bun begged. "Have mercy!"

"Cinnamon Bun!" Finn shouted. He took off his disguise and stepped closer to aid him.

Cinnamon Bun was confused. He said, "Finn? Is that you? But then what are you doing over there?" He then pointed to the cause of his injuries. Finn turned around and saw a silhouette. It was barely visible but he could make out the figure; it was the figure that haunted his dreams. Finn took one step towards the figure, but it turned and ran off.

"Hey, wait! Don't go!" he calls out. The figure ignores him and keeps sprinting away.

"BMO, make sure Cinnamon Bun gets some medical help! Jake and Marceline! After him!" he commanded the group. BMO rushed to CB's aid and the rest of the group goes to chase after the imposter. The figure was much faster than they expected as they were having a lot of trouble catching up to him. Finn and Jake tripped through many rocks and branches while on pursuit of the figure. Marceline was just floating over everything making the duo jealous.

"This sucks!" Finn exclaimed, still sprinting. He had many scratches on his arms and legs.

"Dude, maybe we should stop! Look at your legs!" Jake suggested, pointing at his injuries.

"I don't care! We have to catch this guy now!" Finn declared. Finn took a quick glance at his legs and said, "Whatever. Man, we need to go faster!"

Marceline suddenly had an idea. She picked up Finn and Jake and flew at a high speed towards the figure.

"There, now stop crying, Finn!" Marceline ordered.

"Whoa! Thanks, Marcy!" Finn and Jake cheered.

Marceline smiled back at them. "Don't mention it, weenies." she told them. Despite the boost in speed, even Marceline flying full-force at him wasn't enough. The figure was still running at top speed. Surprisingly, this method of chase was much more difficult due to the many trees Marceline had to dodge.

"Man, does this guy ever get tired?" Jake brought up. Finn and Marceline looked at Jake and nodded. Finn looked up again and realized the figure was no longer in sight.

"Marceline, stop!" he ordered. She stopped immediately.

"What's the matter, Finn?" she asked.

"We lost him!" he informed her. He let himself slip from Marceline's grasp and desperately looked around for the figure.

"What? Oh, we were so close!" Jake groaned in defeat.

"**NO! NO! WE HAD HIM!**" Finn shouted to the heavens. He fell to his knees and punched the ground many times. "**WHY? WHY? WHY?**" He was so incredibly frustrated, he started to cry. For the first time in his life, Finn felt defeated.

Marceline looked at his tantrum and went to calm him. "Finn..." she started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He swatted it away. "**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" he shouts. Marceline floats away in shock. "This is all your fault! If you had gone faster, we could have had him! But no! How can a super-powerful Vampire Queen not catch up with a possible human! Don't you know how much this means to me? You ruined everything, Marceline! **EVERYTHING!**" His face was full of tears. He was enraged. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky Finn Marceline and Jake had known. He had been replaced with a new Finn; one filled with rage and aggression. Marceline was speechless.

Jake was stunned. He went to Finn's side and said, "Finn, what's your problem? You're being very-"

"**OH, SHUT IT, JAKE!**" Finn snapped, interrupting his brother. Jake stood silent. Finn got up and walked towards him with Jake taking many steps back. "This is your fault, too! If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have lost track of him! But no! **YOU** **JUST HAD TO BE A STUPID DOG, DIDN'T YOU?**" Jake had been backed up to a tree with Finn yelling at him.

"Finn, you need to cool it!" Marceline told him.

"Screw you both! I don't need you two! I'll find him myself! I'd have a much better chance of finding him by myself than having two idiots slowing me down!" he declared, running off to a darker part of the forest.

"Finn, wait!" Jake shouted. It was too late. Finn was gone.

"Boy, this imposter is really getting to him." Marceline stated.

* * *

Finn was wandering around the dark forest wide-eyed, desperately searching for the figure. "Stupid Jake...stupid Marceline..." he muttered. He was in no mood to talk to them and was sure he didn't need their help. He walked even further into the forest and searched desperately for any clues.

After five minutes, he realized that the odds were really stacked against him. He thought to himself, _"If Jake was here, he could sniff for some clues, and if Marcy was here, she could fly high and search for the imposter from above."_ He wonders if maybe he had been too harsh on his friends. After all, they are risking their lives by even being with Finn in the first place. He started to calm down for a bit, but another though sprung to his mind; the thought of the imposter almost killing Cinnamon Bun and the possibility of him making his way out of the forest to hurt others. He frowns at the thought and decides to up the ante with the search. "Forget them! I can do this myself!" he declared. He pulled out his sword and started cutting down nearby tree branches and cutting shrubs apart. He finds nothing to aid him. "**WHERE ARE YOU?**" he shouted. "**COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!**" Finn began rapidly stabbing nearby trees in pure anger. He even managed to chop an entire tree down! He was no longer calm. He's now fueled with pure rage. He shouts in frustration and looks around panting heavily. He had become an animal."**AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!**" he growls. He stabs his sword to the floor and just rapidly glances at every direction wide-eyed. "**WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A-**"

"Finn!" a voice calls.

"Wha? Who's there?" he looks around and finds no one.

"Finn. It's me." the voice tells him.

Finn recognized that voice. "...Dad?" he asks.

"Yes, Finn. It's me." The speaker revealed himself. It was Joshua, his father, now a ghost.

Finn was speechless. He asked him, "Dad...what are you doing here?"

Joshua chuckled. "I should be asking you the same question, boy. That was quite an episode you had back there." he noted.

Finn remembered it. He yelled at his best friends and regarded them as trash. He told them that he didn't need them. He turned his back on them. Finn tried to explain, "Well, yeah, maybe I went a little overboard, but-"

"Buts are for pooping!" Joshua interrupts. "'A little overboard'? Finn, you were way out of line! Jake and your vampire girlfriend were only trying to help!"

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend!" Finn clarified.

"As I was saying," Joshua continued. "I know you want to find this imposter, but you need to do it without being such a whiny baby about it. I raised you to be tough, Finn! I didn't raise you to act like a mindless animal!"

"I know, Dad." Finn replied with a strained voice. "I just really need to find this guy. He ruined my life."

Joshua wasn't convinced. He told Finn, "That doesn't give you the right to ruin the lives of everyone around you."

Finn stayed silent. He sat down on the tree he had chopped down. He looked down, not facing the ghost of his father.

Joshua sighed. He sat down beside him and told him, "Look, Finn. When you were little, I worried about you being too soft. I didn't want anyone to push you around, but this impostor of yours managed to pull that off without even touching you! I knew that from the moment I saw you finish my dungeon that you would do great things in this world, and even after all this, I still believe it."

Finn slowly turned to his side. He faced his late father and asked, "Do you really mean that?" His eyes were starting to water.

Joshua smiled. "I do, son."

Finn attempted to hug his late father, but forgot that he was a ghost. He ended up falling over. "Oww..." he cried.

His father laughed. "Oh, Finn. Even when I'm not here, you still manage to make me laugh!" he told him. Finn got up and dusted himself off. "Now, Finn. I want you to go back there and apologize for being a whiny baby. Also, I want you to find this imposter and beat him up! Show him what happens when he messes with one of my boys!" he ordered him.

"Sure thing, Dad." Finn assured him. Finn was back to himself again. He lifted up the Family Sword from the ground and lifted it in the air triumphantly.

"That's my boy! Haha!" Joshua exclaimed. "Don't let me down, son."

Finn had no intention of doing that. "I won't, Dad. I won't let you down." he promised. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son." he said back. He then disappeared, leaving Finn with his thoughts.

Finn was set to go back to apologize to his friends, but he saw something move from a nearby tree.

"Jake, is that you?" Finn called out. No response. He took a few steps forward, drawing his sword. "Marceline?" he called. Again, no response. He felt a presence in the air. Something not of this land. He spots something on top of a tree. He squinted to try to identify it better. Before he could react, something rushed at him and tackled him to the ground. The impact made him lose his grip on his sword as it flies away. Finn recovers from the impact, looks up and finally encounters the person responsible for all this.

Finn was stunned. He looked at his imposter in disbelief. The person looked incredibly similar to himself, except for many key differences. The impostor was wearing a cardinal red shirt, dark red shorts, a purple backpack, black socks, white shoes, and a black-colored version of Finn's awesome hat. What was most different between them was his gray skin and blood-red eyes. He also had a sword that looked exactly like the Family Sword, except it was blue.

Finn stepped closer to his doppelganger. The imposter growled back at him, showing his razor-sharp teeth. "Oh, clam! You need to see a dentist!" Finn told him. The imposter hissed back and ran towards him, revealing his dagger-like claws. Finn rolled away in the nick of time. "Whoa! Where'd you get those claws?" he asked in the heat of moment. The imposter only looked at him silently. His face showed no emotion. He turned and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Finn called. He picked up his sword and ran after him. "Oh, not again!" he griped. He had just taken a brief moment to rest and was not looking forward to chasing him again. He was much more determined and focused this time around, swinging on tree branches and leaping from branch to branch, getting closer to the imposter. They finally made it out of the forest and were now in a clearing.

"You got nowhere to hide! Now face me, imposter!" Finn challenged him, ready to attack. The imposter growled again and drew his Demon Sword Clone. They circled around the clearing, not keeping their eyes off each other and waiting for the other one to strike.

"Well? Make your move, you fake!" Finn shouted.

"**ANTI-FINN! NO!**" a voice called out.

The imposter turned around to the source of the command and smiled. He ran to the speaker and hugged her tightly.

Finn was dumbfounded. He's looking at someone he hadn't seen in a while. An old flame, pun intended.

He stammered, but managed to ask, "Flame Princess?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (Kinda): Finn has managed to find his double, but what trouble does that spell for him?**

**Where did this "Anti-Finn" come from?**

**Will Jake and Marceline ever come to the aid of Finn?**

**And how or why is Flame Princess involved?**

**Tune in next episode!**

**Same Bat Time! Same Bat Channel!**


	5. Phase Five

**PHASE FIVE: FLARING REVELATIONS**

* * *

Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He slapped himself across the face several times, but to no avail. Everything was real.

"Finn? Is that you?" Flame Princess asked. Anti-Finn looked up at her. "No, not you, sweetie." she told him sweetly. She petted his head and smiled. He purred as she stroked his head. Finn was speechless. Another familiar voice puts him out of his trance.

"Finn! There you are!" Jake called out. Finn snapped out of it and turned around to see his two friends.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're here!" he declared.

"Ditto, but, um...what the plum is going on here?" Marceline asked, pointing to Anti-Finn.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing? It's so hideous!" Jake exclaimed, also pointing to Anti-Finn.

Anti-Finn started getting angry at the comments against him. He growled and hissed at them. Flame Princess shushed him. He then reverted back to his calm state. "Maybe I should explain." she started.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: THREE DAYS AGO**

_(FLAME PRINCESS POV)_

_I was walking along the border of the Fire Kingdom just admiring the scenery. Surprisingly, my father didn't punish me for almost burning down the Goblin Kingdom. He was actually proud. He let me have more freedom outside the Fire Kingdom, provided I didn't stray too far away. There was more to my freedom than just seeing the outside world; I wanted to see Finn again._

_I kept close to the Fire Kingdom until I heard some commotion coming from a nearby forest. I decided to take a closer look. Upon my arrival, I saw two beings: a bear and a boy. It appeared that they were fighting. The bear swung its huge paw at the boy, but he dodged it swiftly and pounced on the bear, scratching its face. The bear was angered and charged at the boy, but again he was too fast. He jumped over the bear and got on its shoulders. The boy had his hands around his head and snapped the bear's neck with a sickening __**CRACK**__ sound. I was appalled, yet amazed. How could such a small boy take down a huge beast? Upon closer inspection, I noticed the boy looked incredibly familiar. I then came to a realization: it was Finn! Or so I thought._

_"Finn!" I called out to him with a smile. When he turned around, my smile faded. This was not Finn. No, Finn didn't wear red clothing and most noticeably, didn't have gray skin or blood-red eyes. I was frightened by the sight of him. He looked at me with no emotion. What was he going to do to me? He took several steps closer. I took many steps back. He grinned at me, revealing his razor-sharp teeth. This wasn't Finn. The Finn I know has a strange white hat, blue clothing and was sweet. This was a demon! Just like the demons in the stories my father always told to me when I was little. The demons that exist to inflict pain on others. The supernatural, bloodthirsty killers with no conscience or emotion who enjoy torturing innocent souls. The demons sent by the Lord of Evil himself. They were real, and I was scared for my life._

_The demon kept walking closer. I could have used my fire powers, but demons are immune to it. I couldn't do anything except try to escape. As I attempted to do that, I had tripped over a tree stump and fell on my butt. The demon looked at me with a different kind of emotion. I was too frightened to take full note. I shut my eyes and braced for the demon to attack. "Please don't hurt me...please don't." I quietly pleaded. I didn't know if it understood me. I was shaking in fear and quietly crying. I noticed the demon had not attacked me. I opened my eyes and saw it smiling and presenting me with a flower. I was bewildered but took it and smiled nervously. It burned in my hands, but I still appreciated the gesture. I slowly stood up and walked carefully towards him. "Thank you." I told him. I petted his head and he flinched away. I guess he'd never felt a gentle touch. "No, don't be afraid!" I assured him, trying to calm him down. He settled down a bit and walked closer to me. I touched his face and took a closer look at his facial features. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." I promised him. It was so strange. He looked like Finn, but more animal-like. I couldn't help but be intrigued at the creature. He was just so unique. So curious about the world around him, just like me. _

_I sat on the stump I tripped over and he sat next to me. I was no longer frightened. I was actually happy that he came along. I had found a new friend. A new friend that just happened to look like Finn. I put my arm around him and he flinched again. He made a strange noise, but I told him, "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. I want to be your friend." He calmed down and put his head in my lap. I stroked his head and he purred quietly. He was just so adorable. Since he wasn't really Finn, but rather a demon form, I decided to name him "Anti-Finn". He was now my son._

_Over the next three days, I had kept him hidden from my father. It was difficult, but I managed to make him a home in my large backyard. I went there every hour of the day just to make sure he was okay. Sometimes, I would sneak him into my room and we would play games. He was always so enthusiastic when we played. I taught him how to play one of my personal favorites._

_I drew a grid on a piece of paper and we were ready to play. I explained the game to him. "Ok, this is Tic-Tac-Toe. You see, the way to win the game is to get three in a row of either the X or the O. I'll be the X. You can be the O. You ready?" He nodded slowly. Despite not being able to speak English, he understood everything I said. I started the game by putting an X in the center of the grid. Anti-Finn poorly drew an O on the upper right corner of the grid. I smiled and put an X on the upper left corner of the grid and waited for him to make his next move. "You can put an O on any blank space you want." I let him know. It looked like he was in deep thought. He chose to draw an O on the right of the grid. I then put an X on the bottom right corner of the grid, winning the game. "I win!" I declared. He looked at the grid and frowned. I patted his shoulder and told him, "It's ok. You were close! You want to play again?" He took a moment, smiled, and nodded in agreement. I drew up a new grid and we were ready to play again. I drew an X on the upper right corner of the grid this time. He drew an O in the center. I then drew an X on the upper center of the grid. He noticed that I was about to win again and took action. He drew an O on the upper left of the grid, preventing my win. "Clever boy!" I praised. He chuckled and I drew an X on the bottom right corner of the grid. He then drew a circle on the left of the grid. I decided to draw an X on the lower left corner of the grid, preventing him from winning. What I failed to notice is that I left an opening. He placed an O on the right of the grid and won the game! I was surprised. I wasn't letting him win. "You won! Good work!" I told him, giving him a hug. We played a few more games of Tic-Tac-Toe, along with several different games. I can't remember the last time I've ever had such fun with another person. I was so glad that I found him._

_He couldn't speak in coherent sentences, so I tried to teach him how to speak English. One day I sat with him on the floor and gave him a speaking lesson._

_"Repeat after me:" I instructed. "'Flame Princess.'"_

_"...Fraeee..." Anti-Finn struggled._

_"No. Like this: 'Flame...'_

_"Frraaaeee..."_

_"Flame..."_

_"Flaeeee"_

_"Almost there! Try again. Flame..."_

_"...Flaaamme."_

_I was overjoyed. "Very good! Now try this: Princess..."_

_"Prrrinnnnn..."_

_"Go on." I encouraged._

_"Prin-prrinncess."_

_"Very good!" I praised._

_Anti-Finn smiled. "Flammmeee Prinnceessss." he told me._

_"Great job!" I told him. We got up and I hugged him. "I'm so proud of you." I whispered. He purred happily._

_There was fierce knocking on the door. It made me jump as well as Anti-Finn. "DAUGHTER! Who are you talking to in there?" my father had asked._

_"Father, I'm on the phone!" I lied. Anti-Finn growled at my father. "Sssshhh." I whispered. He kept quiet._

_"Well, finish up! It's time for dinner!" he informed me._

_"I'll be there in a minute, Father." I responded back. I heard him walk away. "We got to go back to your home, sweetie." I told Anti-Finn. He frowned. "I hate it too, but I can't let Father see you. Come on." I snuck him out the back window and led him back to his hideout in the backyard._

_"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you. Don't leave this yard, ok?" I instructed him. He nodded in agreement._

_"Good boy." I gave him a hug goodnight. "You know, you may not be the real Finn, but at least you're my Finn." I kissed him on his forehead and left him for the night. We've pretty much been a happy family ever since._

* * *

**BACK TO REALITY (OH, THERE GOES GRAVITY!)**

_(THIRD PERSON POV)_

The group was shocked and astonished.

"Well, that's pretty much the story." Flame Princess concluded.

Finn was the first to speak up. "Well, listen, I hate to break up this bond of yours, but he has to come with me."

"No! You are not taking my Finn away!" she told him, holding Anti-Finn tighter than before.

"FP, he's a criminal! He killed thirteen Candy People! And worst of all: everyone think that I did it! He needs to be in jail!" Finn explained.

"No! It was an accident! He couldn't control himself. He just wandered off one day into the Candy Kingdom! I couldn't go over there due to my father watching me. I had waited till nightfall and he still hadn't come back. It was only later on that I found out what he did. He doesn't know any better!" she defended.

"It doesn't matter, Flame Princess! He's a killer and he's coming with us whether you like it or not!" Jake declared. He stretched his arm and reached for Anti-Finn.

Suddenly, a ring of fire summoned by Flame Princess surrounded her and Anti-Finn, protecting them. "**DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY SON AWAY!**" she screamed. Anti-Finn snarled at the group. Jake managed to back his arm away before he could get burnt.

"WHOA! Finn, what do we do?" Jake asked, clearly panicking.

"I don't know! I'm still kinda into her, man!" Finn replied.

Jake facepalmed. "You're serious? She replaced you, man!"

"Guys, can we focus?" Marceline chimed in. "I got an idea. You guys distract her and when she loses her focus, I'll grab Anti-Finn."

"Sounds like a plan!" Finn nods.

"Ok! Let's do it!" Jake proclaimed.

Marceline flew behind Flame Princess and Anti-Finn undetected.

"Hey, Flame Princess!" Finn shouted, getting her attention. "Remember when I said I liked your fireballs?" FP's fire barrier settled down slightly and she raised an eyebrow. "I WAS LYING!" Finn revealed.

"You...**WHAT!**" FP snapped. She disabled the fire barrier and prepared two fireballs, aiming at Finn and Jake. Marceline saw an opening and flew down, grabbing Anti-Finn's arm and pulling him upwards.

"Got him!" she announced.

"Good job, Marceline!" Jake said, giving a thumbs-up.

Flame Princess was confused. "Wha?" she said. She turned around and saw Anti-Finn was no longer there. She looked up and saw Marceline floating away with him. "MY FINN!" she shouted. She shot fireballs towards Marceline.

"WHOA!" Marceline gasped. She was barely able to dodge to barrage of fireballs flying towards her. Just then, Anti-Finn grabbed her hoodie, climbed up her body, and ripped her balaclava off. Marceline was now blinded by the sunlight. She started spinning out of control, dropping Anti-Finn in the process. Flame Princess prepared another fireball and threw it at Marceline, hitting her hoodie and setting it ablaze.

"**MARCELINE! NO!**" Finn cried out.

Marceline was no longer in control. She fell to the ground and plummeted on the hard floor.

"Jake, make sure she's okay! I'll take care of Anti-Finn." Finn told Jake. Jake nodded and ran to Marceline's aid.

Anti-Finn landed on his feet and drew his sword. Finn took out his, as well. The two swords clashed and it was now a battle between good and evil. Flame Princess threw fireballs at Finn, but he dodged them in time. It was essentially two against one, but Finn didn't care. When it came to battles, odds were never in his favor. He lunged at Anti-Finn, but he jumped above him. Finn was greeted to a slash across his face.

He felt the blood trickle from the cut. "Is that all you got?" he asked him. Anti-Finn roared in response. He swung his sword full force at Finn, but Finn was able to deflect it and counter-attacked. Anti-Finn sidestepped, barely dodging the blade. Flame Princess then shot a full blast of fire directly to Finn. Finn backflipped over it and landed on his feet. Anti-Finn ran through the fire blast, completely unscathed, and bashed Finn in the face with the hilt of his sword. Anti-Finn chuckled at the sight of his opponent on the ground.

Finn was getting angry. He shouted a battle cry and charged at Anti-Finn, determined to stab him. Anti-Finn simply grabbed the tip of the blade, pulled Finn closer to him and headbutted him in the face, knocking Finn down, but not out.

Finn spat some blood out of his mouth and got to his feet. _"Man, this guy is tougher than I thought!"_ Finn thought angrily. He reached for his sword but came to a terrible realization: he didn't have it.

"Looking for something, Finn?" Flame Princess teased. She then pointed to Anti-Finn, who was now holding both the Family Sword and the Family Sword clone in his hands.

"Oh, crap..." Finn cursed quietly.

"Finish him, my son!" FP demanded. Anti-Finn nodded in agreement and leaped towards Finn, swords ready to attack. Finn rolled out of the way, but Anti-Finn landed on his feet and swung at Finn's leg, slicing it open. Finn winced in pain, but kept on his feet, albeit limping. Anti-Finn then swung the swords towards Finn like a madman. Finn could barely dodge the onslaught, let alone fight back. Finn rolled between Anti-Finn's legs and struck him in the back of the head. Anti-Finn dropped the Family Sword. Finn reached for it and grabbed it. Before he could lift it up, Anti-Finn grabbed his arm, digging his claws deep into his flesh. Finn screamed in pain. Anti-Finn punched him in the nose and knocked him back to the ground. He grabbed the Family Sword and performed a downward thrust, piercing through Finn's shirt collar, barely missing his neck. Anti-Finn lifted up his clone sword and pointed the tip to Finn's chest, ready to end it. Finn struggled to get away, but was caught in his own shirt. There was no hope; this was the end. Finn shut his eyes and waited for his demise.

"End it!" FP ordered. Anti-Finn lifted his sword up and prepared to plunge it through Finn's heart.

Before he could do it, a large yellow fist punched him in the face, knocking him back a good ten feet.

Finn opened his eyes and saw his savior. It was Jake! "Jake!" Finn called out.

"Don't you hurt my buddy!" Jake growled. "Finn, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cut up." he replied. Finn wasted no time. He grabbed his sword and hopped to Anti-Finn, who was just recovering from his blow. Finn raised the sword and swung it full-force through Anti-Finn's neck, decapitating him. His headless body collapsed on the ground. His severed head followed.

Flame Princess watched the scene in horror. She started to tear up and yelled, "**NO! MY FINN!**" She fell on her knees and cried her eyes out.

Finn looked at the corpse of his opponent in victory. "I did it. It's over." he whispered to himself. Jake walked towards him and patted his back.

"You did it, dude. It's done." Jake told him.

Finn looked at him triumphantly. He replied, "Yeah, man. It's over."

Jake gasped. "Finn, look!" he said, pointing to Anti-Finn's body. Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Anti-Finn's headless body got up and walked towards his severed head. Flame Princess looked up in shock and amazement. Anti-Finn knelled down and pick up his head. He put it back on his neck, twisting it in place. In a matter of seconds, he was able to regain his senses again.

Flame Princess was overjoyed. "Anti-Finn! You're okay!" she called out, running towards him and embracing him. Finn and Jake were still speechless after the events that just transpired.

"Let's go, sweetie." FP told Anti-Finn. She grabbed his arm and flew away, leaving a trail of flames.

"Flame Princess, wait!" Finn shouted, coming back to reality. It was too late, however. FP and Anti-Finn were long gone. Finn turned to Jake and asked, "Jake, how's Marceline?"

"She'll be okay. She's a little burnt up, but she'll heal quick." Jake replied. They walked to a shady tree where Marceline was. She had her eyes shut and was breathing slowly.

"Marcy? Can you hear me?" Finn asked concerned. Her outfit was completely burnt and no longer functional as anti-sun gear.

"I'll be okay. So what happened with Anti-Finn?" she replied groggily.

"Well, we fought for a while and I managed to cut his head off." Finn told her.

She smiled and replied, "Really? That's great, Finn."

"There's more." Jake brought up.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What?" she said confused.

"Yeah. When I cut off his head, he...he got back up and put his head back on his body." he informed her, still weary of the event that just transpired.

"Wh-what?"she said. "That can't be..."

"It's true! He just got up and put his head back on! It was bananays!" Jake added.

"Flame Princess...she said Anti-Finn was a demon, right?" Marceline groggily asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn responded bemused.

"There's only one place where demons come from."

Finn and Jake looked at her concerned.

"The Nightosphere."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Boy, I wonder how many Flame Princess fans I've pissed off! In my defense, her character hasn't been entirely established yet, so I decided to make her my own. If you don't buy that, then I got three words for you: "Suspension of disbelief." If you don't buy that, then consider this: it's my damn story and whatever I say goes. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Phase Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: How exactly can one suck at writing summaries? It's so simple. Well, enough drabble. Back to the show!**

* * *

**PHASE SIX: RETURN TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE (AGAIN)**

* * *

Finn and Jake had taken Marceline back to her home. They had placed her on her couch carefully. She was still pretty banged up after her encounter with Anti-Finn and Flame Princess. Finn went out to get some supplies, while Jake reached for her fridge and pulled out a carton of cranberry juice.

Jake shakes the container and comes to a terrible realization. "Aw, dang! It's almost empty!" Jake exclaimed.

"It'll have to do…" Marceline responded groggily. "Can you hand me the carton, Jake?"

"Sure thing!" He hands her the carton and she sinks her teeth to the side of it, drinking the red from the juice within.

After she has her fix, she turns her head and asks, "You want the rest, Jake?"

Jake shrugs and says "Sure, why not?" and drinks the colorless juice.

"Hey, guys. I'm back." Finn announces, now back from his previous destination.

"Hey, Finn! Where you been, man?" Jake asked, throwing the empty carton in the trash.

"Well, after I bandaged all my cuts and bruises, I went to the strawberry fields and picked a ton of these!" he explained. He then presented Marceline with a basket of fresh strawberries. "For you, Marcy."

Marceline looked at him astonished. "For…for me, Finn?" she asked.

"Hey, it's the least I can do." he said with a smile. Marceline took the strawberries and sank her fangs into one. She smiled as she sucked the color out of it.

"How are the strawberries, Marcy?" Finn asked.

"They're delicious! Thanks, Finn." she answered back. She was gaining her strength back.

"No problem." Finn still felt uneasy after the events earlier today. He wondered if they're mad at the way he acted earlier. He needed to make amends.

"Hey, you guys?" Finn started.

"Yeah, Finn?" Jake replied.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just so stressed out over what Anti-Finn did. Can you ever forgive me?" he explained somberly.

"Oh, I could never stay mad at you, bro! Apology accepted!" Jake declared with a grin.

"Thanks, man. How about you, Marcy? Are we cool?"

"You bring me more of these delicious strawberries, and we'll be all good. Ok weenie?" she replied.

Finn laughed. "Ok, I promise." Now there was another matter to take care of. "So, Marceline, what were you saying about demons?" Finn brought up.

"Demons come from the Nightosphere, Finn." she reminded him. "But something's not right about Anti-Finn. He doesn't look like a typical demon." She put her hand on her chin and tried to make sense out of the whole situation.

"Well, don't demons look red and poop out bananas?" Jake asked.

"Most of them, yes." Marceline confirmed.

"Gross." Finn added.

Marceline chuckled. She then said, "Well, anyway. This is a different kind of demon. I just can't figure out what kind."

Jake's phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought." he tells her. He answers it. "Hello?"

"Jake! Help!" BMO pleaded.

"BMO? Where are you, buddy?" Jake asked concerned.

"I'm in the Candy Kingdom dungeon!" BMO replied.

"What? What are you doing there?"

"Jake, what's wrong with BMO?" Finn questioned.

"He's in the dungeon!"

"WHAT?" Finn snatched Jake's phone and asked BMO, "BMO! What's going on? What happened to you?"

"When I took Cinnamon Bun to the hospital, I was arrested for being an accomplice to the murders that the imposter did! I'm really scared, Finn!"

"Don't worry, BMO! We're gonna get you out of there soon!" Finn promised.

"Please hurry, Finn. Oh no! They found me!"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" a gruff voice over the phone in the background asked.

"Nobody!" _**CLICK!**_

"Finn, what happened?" Marceline asked concerned.

"BMO's been arrested! He needs our help!" Finn declared.

"Oh, the poor thing." she said. She was still pondering on what they should do. "We'll have to save him later. We still need to get to the bottom of Anti-Finn."

"How will we do that?" Finn and Jake asked.

"Guys. We're going to the Nightosphere."

* * *

After minutes of preparation, the group is ready to go to the Nightosphere. Marceline opened a portal and there it was: a land of fire, demons, and bananas.

"Um, you first, Marcy." Finn offered.

"Don't be a sissy, Finn." she replied, pushing him into the portal.

"Heh heh. Cannonball!" Jake announced, leaping into the portal.

Marceline goes through last and they arrive back to the Nightosphere.

"Ouch. Why is it that I'm the one getting hurt the most?" Finn pondered.

"Hey, being a hero comes with a price." Marceline answered.

"Good point. Anyway, where to, Marceline?"

"We need to get to the bottom of this, so we're going to my dad's house." she declared.

The group walked into the Lord of Evil's home. He was sitting down on his couch watching old family tapes.

"Hey, Dad." Marceline said.

He looked up and said, "Oh! Hello, Marceline! Hello, Finn! Hello, dog!"

"Jake." Jake corrected.

"I meant to say 'Jack.' Anyway, what brings you by?"

"Well, we wanted to ask you some questions," Marceline explained. She then turned to the TV and asked, "but first, what are you watching?"

"Oh, just some old tapes of the family. Care to watch?" he offered.

"Well, I don't think we have time for-"

"We'd love to, Mr. Abadeer!" Finn and Jake answered.

Marceline frowned at the group. "Great! Come! Sit, sit, sit!" Hunson told them. They all sat on the couch together. Marceline reluctantly joined them.

"Ok, now here is when I was teaching Marceline how to walk." Hunson explained. The video showed Marceline as an infant struggling to walk. She kept falling over with her father assisting her numerous times.

"Come on, Marceline, its easy! Just keep your balance." he advised her. Infant Marceline stood up and slowly walked three steps before falling backwards again. Finn and Jake laughed while Marceline's face turned red.

"Dad, please..." Marceline groaned.

"Now, now! It gets better! Remember when we tried to teach you how to speak?" he asked her.

"Barely." she mumbled.

The screen now showed Marceline's mom and dad teaching her how to speak.

"Marceline, can you say 'Nightosphere'?" he asked.

"Come on now, Hunson! Try something simpler." Marceline's mother suggested. "Marcy, can you say 'mama'?"

"Pppttt. And I thought mine was simple enough." Hunson murmured.

"Quiet, you." she told him.

"Mmmm. Mmmmaaa..." Infant Marceline struggled, while current-day Marceline facepalmed at her past self.

"Wait, I got a better word!" Hunson chimed in. "Marceline, can you say 'daddy'?" he encouraged.

"Oh, Hunson." her mother sighed.

"What? Go on, Marceline! Say 'daddy.'"

Infant Marceline mumbled for a bit, but managed to say, "da...da-doo...doodoo." Current-day Marceline's face turned redder than before.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Your first word was 'doodoo'? That's just rich!" Jake exclaimed, breaking down into more laughter than ever before, along with Finn.

"Dad, come on!" Marceline yelled, clearing more embarrassed than she's ever been.

"Wait! There's more! Here, her mother is trying to feed her." Hunson informed the group. Sure enough, infant Marceline was shown again. Her mother was attempting to feed her a spoonful of baby food, but Marceline was not cooperating.

"Come on, Marceline! Here comes the train. Choo choo!" her mother told her, bringing the spoon closer to Marceline's mouth. Young Marceline simply kept her mouth shut. Finn and Jake on the other hand, were laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Marcy! That's adorable!" Jake stated, much to the disdain of the Vampire Queen.

"Dad, come on!" she complained.

"Wait, this is the best part!" he told her, pointing at the screen.

Marceline's mother was fed up and said to Marceline, "Ok, Marceline. You win." Infant Marceline smiled in victory. "It's too bad." her mother continued, "because now you'll have to face the TICKLE MONSTER!" Her mother then tickled her belly, with Marceline giggling in delight. Her mother then took the opportunity to jam the spoon of baby food into her mouth. Marceline swallowed it in disgust and then proceeded to throw a tantrum. Finn and Jake, on the other hand, proceeded to laugh uncontrollably, making Marceline incredibly angry.

"**OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!**" she shouted. She flew to the TV and turned it off, then turned to everyone else and shot them one of the most frightening glares any of them had ever seen.

"But we hadn't even gotten to the potty-training part yet!" Hunson informed her.

"**MAYBE SOME OTHER DAY!**" she snapped back.

"All right, all right. I don't want to embarrass my little girl."

"A little late for that." she muttered.

"Well, anyway, what did you three need?" Hunson questioned the group.

"Mr. Abadeer," Finn started. "Do you know anything about Anti-Finn?"

Hunson's eyes grew wide. "Oh, um, Anti-Finn? Never heard of him! In fact, who's that? Your cousin or something?" he replied back nervously.

"He knows something." Jake whispered to Finn. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Well, listen! I'd love to stay and chat about your nephew, but I think I left my...phone on fire. Yeah, that's it. Gotta go!" he told them, getting up and making his way to the front door.

"Jake, stop him!" Marceline ordered. Just then, Jake jumped to the door and stretched into a wall, blocking Hunson's exit.

"Dang it, Drake! Get out of the way!" he ordered.

"Not until you tell us what we want to know, Abadeer! And my name is 'Jake'!" he replied, not moving an inch.

Hunson gave in. "Grrr! Okay, fine!" He turned and sat down on his recliner. He stayed silent for a while.

"Well?" Marceline impatiently asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "Ok. So I _might_ have been responsible for the creation of Anti-Finn."

The group was stunned at this revelation. "Wait, what?" Finn said in disbelief.

Hunson sighed. "It's true. I created Anti-Finn, but let me explain!" he told them. "After you three had left the Nightosphere that day I had come up with a great plan: I could extract the chaotic evil personality that Finn had absorbed that day from the amulet and mold him to be my successor! It was such a great plan. So I had got some old demon corpses, burned them up, and molded their ashes to make a host body. Next, I got the amulet, and with some spells I conjured up, was able to extract Finn's chaotic side from the amulet! I placed the chaotic Finn aura into the ash body and it formed into the Anti-Finn you saw earlier."

Finn was frozen in disbelief. "But wait," he started to say. "If you wanted a successor, why didn't you make a chaotic evil version of Marceline instead?"

He smirked, blew a raspberry and told him, "Please! Another one? One Marceline is enough of a pain in the ass."

"Dad, I'm right here." Marceline said with gritted teeth.

"I love you too, sweetie. So anyway, I had created Anti-Finn. Unfortunately, the process didn't go as well as I pictured it. He was just so primitive compared to the real Finn. I took the next few days to examine the little freak. He couldn't speak, for one thing, and he just seemed so stupid. For whatever reason, he had permanent sharp claws and teeth, along with red eyes. His clothes were different as well, but I was already fixing to give him a snazzy suit. Anyway, appearance details weren't a dealbreaker. The only thing that was important is what he could do, so I put all his skills to the test. On the plus side, he was incredibly powerful. He was able to defeat some test enemies that I prepared for him with ease! Along with his sword, he used his claws and teeth as weapons and was able to regenerate his health fast. Heck, he even managed to get his arm cut off and just grow a new one! It was unremarkable. A new kind of demon! He was just a natural made killing machine. The perfect heir to my throne." He then stood up and walked around the room. He continued his story, "It would take a while before he could take that position, so over the next few days, I conducted some more tests. Now while he couldn't talk, he did possess some form of intellect, albeit very minor. He understood things and was able to solve basic mental problems, but alas, he was no genius. He followed my orders perfectly, but if not kept in command, he would lash out and go berserk. He was just mentally unstable. I found out that he had no supernatural powers to speak of, so I had planned to make him a special amulet that would give him some of mine. Unfortunately, that day never came." he concluded, taking a seat on his recliner again.

"Well, how did he manage to get out of the Nightosphere?" Marceline asked.

"About a week ago, I had planned to teach him the ways to be a ruler, but he had escaped through I portal I had accidentally left open. I couldn't go after him since I'm not allowed to leave the Nightosphere. So after he left, it was no longer my problem, so I let the mortals deal with him." he explained, leaning back on his recliner.

"My Gob. Finn, do you believe this junk?" Jake asked. He received no response. "Finn?" He turned his head and saw Finn with his eyes shut, blazing red, and shaking his fists. "Bro?"

"**NOT YOUR PROBLEM!**" Finn snapped, making Hunson fall backwards in his chair. Finn walked towards him and continued, "**NOT YOUR PROBLEM? IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!** Do you know what he did up there? He killed thirteen Candy People! Thirteen Candy People are dead and everyone thinks I did it! Our home was burned down, Marceline was hurt, and our friend BMO is in the Candy Kingdom dungeon right now thanks to your creation! And you got the nerve to say it's **NOT YOUR PROBLEM!**" Finn was incredibly frustrated.

Hunson slowly got up and told him, "I-I'm sorry, Finn. Look, I can tell you how to get rid of him!"

Finn looked at him in disbelief. "That's possible?" he inquired.

"Well, of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just because I cut off his head earlier today and he got up and put it back on." Finn revealed.

Hunson chuckled. "Well, of course you can't kill him like that! He's a different kind of demon! You see, his demon heart beats rapidly all the time, pumping him full of evil and that makes him able to regenerate his strength. Without it, he'd be dead. The heart is what keeps him alive. Destroy the heart, and you'll destroy him." he informed Finn.

"The heart?" Finn told himself. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Where is the little bugger anyway?" Hunson asked.

"Last time we saw him, he left with the Flame Princess." Jake told him.

"Ah, the Fire Kingdom Princess, eh? Feisty little runt, isn't she? Well, I don't see how you can get to that Kingdom unharmed." Hunson alerted them. "However, there might actually be a way..." He walked to a drawer, pulled out a jewelry box and showed it to the group.

"Years ago, several Mercenaries from the surface came to the Nightosphere in attempt to assassinate me. What they didn't count on is me stealing their souls. The Mercenaries had some odd rings on their hands. It turned out that were Flame Shield Rings, designed to walk through the highest temperatures. Before I threw their soulless bodies away, I yanked the rings out of their fingers and kept them as souvenirs." He explained to the group. He opened the box and presented the Flame Shield Rings to them. "You may take them." he told them.

Finn picked up one of the rings and observed it. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Eh, why not? I have no use for them." he let him know. Finn then put the ring on and his whole body turned blue.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Jake, you watching this?"

Jake nodded and said, "Yeah, man! You're looking more blue than usual!" he joked. Jake put a ring on and turned blue, as well.

"Hey Marcy, do you need one?" Finn inquired.

"Nah, I'm naturally fireproof." she told them. "I just need some fireproof clothing and I'll be good to go!"

"Mathematical!" Finn exclaimed. "Thanks, Mr. Abadeer!"

"Always happy to help, Finn and Blake!" he replied.

"Jake." Jake corrected.

"I'm pretty sure I said that the first time. Anyway, you better get going! You're gonna have to be quick if you want to catch that bastard!" he advised.

"Yeah, let's get going guys. We got an imposter to take down!" Finn declared. Jake and Marceline nodded in agreement and walked towards the front door.

"Good luck! Oh, and if anyone asks, I'm not involved with the creation of Anti-Finn! Got it?" he instructed.

Marceline shook her head and said, "Got it, Dad. See you later."

The group walked out of the house and Marceline opened a portal to get back to her home.

* * *

Back at Marceline's house, she was preparing for her trip to the Fire Kingdom. Finn and Jake sat on her uncomfortable couch patiently waiting.

"This sucks!" Finn declared.

"Tell me about it!" Jake agreed. "Hey, Finn. What made you want to apologize?"

"Well, while I was in the forest, I really lost it out there. I was destroying nature left and right and shouting for Anti-Finn to show himself. Before I could do any further damage, Dad came to me from Glob World and set me straight."

Jake had an amazed look on his face. "Whoa, really? That happened to me too! Did he also tell you to beat people up and go crazy?"

"No, he pretty much told me to be calm and make amends with you guys."

Jake's jaw hit the floor. Literally. "You're serious? Man, that's wack! Almost like this couch!" he said, punching the cushion and hurting his hand in the process.

"Heheh. Looks like the couch isn't so fond of you, either." Finn stated.

"Oh, yeah? We'll, I'll teach this stupid couch whose boss!" he declared. He then stretched his arms and lifted it up, preparing to throw it outside.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Finn asked panicked. He was still sitting on the couch that Jake was preparing to throw out.

"This couch deserves to be outside with the rest of the trash, and I'll be the one to do it!" he said back.

"Drop the couch, now." Marceline calmly said to Jake's ear. He shivered and slowly put it back in place.

"Whew! Glad you came here in time, Marcy." Finn acknowledged.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm super awesome. Ok, so I'm ready to go. How about you guys?"

"As ready as rain!" Finn announced.

"What?" Marceline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, nevermind!" Finn said, embarrassed. "Anyway, let's get going!"

The group left Marceline's home and set out to the Fire Kingdom with the intent of destroying Anti-Finn.

"Hey, Jake. If it makes you feel any better, Dad told me to beat up Anti-Finn." Finn informed his brother.

Jake high-fived himself and asked Finn, "Heheh. You're going to do a lot more than just beat him up, right?"

"I hope so."


	7. Phase Seven

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Did everyone buy that backstory for Anti-Finn in the previous chapter? If you ever have any questions about the little freak, feel free to ask. **

**Trivia: **

**-Originally, Anti-Finn's chest was to always ****be ****open, exposing his rapidly-beating demon heart. This concept was scrapped due to it's gruesome detail and it would make Anti-Finn's heart too easy to destroy. **

**-Anti-Finn's outfit originally consisted of black shorts, a gray shirt, and a black-colored version of Finn's hat, along with a black sword. This was altered because I thought it was too bland and made him look more like a vampire than a demon.**

**Well, enough behind-the-scenes talk. On to the show!**

* * *

**PHASE SEVEN: HOME INVASION**

* * *

"Hey Finn. How are we going to take him out?" Marceline inquired.

"It's going to be difficult, but we're just going to have to go all out and fight him. Flame Princess shouldn't be too much of a problem with these Flame Shield Rings that we have." Finn explained.

Jake looked at the ring on his finger and said, "As easy as childbirth, right Finn?"

"Easy peasy, livin' greasy!" he declared triumphantly.

The group double-time it to the Fire Kingdom. Once they arrive, they go to the Flame King's Castle and go around back to the backyard. Jake stretches Finn and himself over the stone wall, and Marceline flies over. Once over the wall, they walk further into the backyard to find the target.

"Man, Flame Princess wasn't kidding when she said this place is huge!" Jake brought up.

"I know! This place is like the size of half the Candy Kingdom!" Finn replied.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how BMO is doing." Marceline pondered. "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE CANDY KINGDOM DUNGEON…**

BMO was sitting in a chair shaking. Princess Bubblegum sat across the game system, glaring at it.

"I'm going to ask you again, BMO. Where. Is. Finn?" she asked calmly.

"I told you everything I know! Can I please go now?" BMO pleaded.

"You're hiding something from me, BMO! I know it! Now are you going to tell me what I want to know, or do I have to go rough on you?" Princess Bubblegum informed the machine.

"Princess, I don't know anything else! I told you already: there is another Finn out there somewhere and he is very dangerous! Finn, Jake and Marcy are out there trying to find him. Finn told me to take Cinnamon Bun to the hospital. That's all that happened! I swear!" BMO assured her.

Princess Bubblegum stroked her chin and said, "Well, Cinnamon Bun was mumbling something about two Finns. Maybe your story isn't so far-fetched." BMO sighed in relief. "But then again, Cinnamon Bun is a little half-baked…" She then thought of something and slammed her fist on the table. She turned to BMO and growled, "You fed him those lies, didn't you, BMO!"

"No! I didn't do anything but help!" BMO explained.

"Enough lies! **GUARDS!**" she called out. Two Banana Guards came into the room. "Take BMO to his cell." She instructed.

"Let's go, buddy." One of the Guards said, picking up the game system.

"No, please! I'm innocent! Finn is innocent! Princess, listen to me! Please!" BMO pleaded before being dragged away.

The princess sighed and looked out the window. "Where are you, Finn?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

The group searched around half of the yard until Marceline heard a noise.

"Wait!" she instructed. Finn and Jake stopped dead in their tracks. "I hear something."

"Where?" Finn whispered.

Marceline looked north and said. "Over there."

Jake nodded. "I hear something over there, too. We must be close!" he told the group.

"Let's go!" Finn declared. The group slowly walked to the direction Marceline pointed. The closer they got, the noises were much more clear. It was two people talking.

Over that direction, Flame Princess and Anti-Finn are talking about the events that transpired earlier today. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Flame Princess asked Anti-Finn concerned.

"Yeeessss." he responded.

"How did you manage to survive when Finn cut your head off?" she asked.

"I…have…good…health power." he replied. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're not dead." she whispered to his ear. "I care about you too much to let that happen."

He smiled, but then stood up suddenly.

"What's wrong, Anti-Finn?" Flame Princess asked. Anti-Finn took her hand and kept her close.

"I hear someone." he whispered.

"Where?"

He looked around and pointed to a nearby rock. "There." he tells her. Flame Princess walks closer to the rock to investigate. "Careful, mom!" he told her. She nodded and looked behind the rock and found nothing. "There's nothing back here, honey." she tells Anti-Finn. "It must've been an animal or-"

"BOO!"

Flame Princess shrieked and fell back in fright. "Oh my Grod! Who's there!" she asked panicked. She looked around and saw nothing. She was then pushed back and tripped over a small rock.

"MOM!" Anti-Finn yelled. He ran towards her, but was greeted with a punch to the face. He fell on his back and kipped up. He saw his attacker, or rather, his attackers.

"It ends here, Anti-Finn!" Finn declared.

"Yeah, we're taking you down!" Jake added.

"NEVER!" Anti-Finn shouted. He took out his sword and lunged at the heroes. Finn took out his sword, as well and deflected the attack. Anti-Finn swung low, but Finn deflected it again. Anti-Finn grew frustrated and leaped to the pair, sword in ready. Finn ducked and swung blindly, cutting Anti-Finn's arm off.

"Whoa!" Finn exclaimed, glancing at the now armless demon. He simply looked at the pair and then glanced at where his arm used to be. Suddenly, a bone started to form from the arm stub, followed by flesh, and then finally skin over it. Anti-Finn had grown another arm. He grinned at the result and flexed his new arm.

Finn and Jake nearly vomited at the sight of it. Anti-Finn ignored their disgusted looks and ran to them. They sidestepped and he picked up his sword. Finn tried to stab him, but he backed away slightly and counterattacked him, slightly puncturing his stomach. Jake enlarged his fist and swung at the demon. He ducked the fist and cut his forearm. Jake pulled his arm back in pain. Finn clenched his stomach in agony, but refused to give up. He lifted his sword up and stabbed Anti-Finn's leg, the blade going through it. Finn pulled the sword out and Anti-Finn limped a little bit. He applied pressure to the wound and it faded away in seconds.

"Man, how can we beat this guy if he can heal himself this fast?" Jake asked Finn.

Before he could answer, Anti-Finn charged at them with his claws ready. Finn and Jake rolled out of the way in time, grabbed Anti-Finn and slammed him to the ground.

Jake held him down and told Finn, "Do it, Finn! I got him!"

Finn takes out his sword and prepares to deliver the final blow. Before he could, Anti-Finn powers out of Jake's grip and kicks Finn in the face. He kips up again and grabs Finn's sword. He slashes Finn's knee, cutting it open. He then grabs Jake's leg and tosses him to the stone wall. Finn recovered quickly and elbowed Anti-Finn in the mouth, breaking some of his teeth. He then picked up his sword and sliced Anti-Finn's stomach open. To his confusion, no blood poured out of the wound, although his internal organs were barely visible. Anti-Finn roared in anger and grabbed Finn's legs, tripping him. He dug his claw to Finn's right shoulder and dug his nails deep into Finn's flesh. Finn poked Anti-Finn's right eye in retaliation and kicked him away. He was temporarily blinded and rubbed his sore eye. Finn then took the opportunity to grab Anti-Finn's hat, turn it backwards, blocking Anti-Finn's vision, and punched him numerous times in the face.

"This is for everything you put me through!" Finn shouted between punches.

Jake got up and went to assist his friend. "Yeah, kick his butt, Finn!" Jake encouraged. Finn stopped his barrage of punches and grabbed his sword. He jammed it into Anti-Finn's stomach and ran him to the stone wall, trapping him. Anti-Finn struggled to get free, but the sword was in too deep.

Finn took the Family Sword clone that Anti-Finn had in his backpack and prepared to stab him in the heart with it. "This is for all the Candy People!" he announced. He thrust the sword and aimed it to his heart. Anti-Finn grabbed the blade just before it could puncture him. He held a tight grip and broke it in half. He used his sharp claws to slash Finn's cheek. With Finn dazed, he pulled the Family Sword out of his stomach carefully. Finn looked up and observed first-hand the incredible regeneration powers that Anti-Finn had. Anti-Finn's cuts faded away from his body and the large stab wound in his stomach closed up completely.

"Jake?" Finn said.

"Ye-yeah, Finn?" Jake stuttered.

"We need a new plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Flame Princess recovers from her fall and witnesses the fight. "Stay away from my son!" she shouted. Before she could help Anti-Finn, she is lifted up by an unknown force into the air. "What the? Let me down!" she ordered. "This is no way to treat a Princess!"

"Oh, yeah?" a voice behind her said. "Well, that was no way to treat a Queen." The force showed itself and it was Marceline. "It wasn't nice to light me on fire."

"You deserved it, harlot!" Flame Princess snapped back.

Marceline smirked and told her, "Well! How about I show you what happens to mortals that disrespect me?" She then throws FP towards a nearby rock. Flame Princess fires a blast of flames below her to break her fall. Before she could even turn around, Marceline tackled her to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Flame Princess mumbled.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Princess?" Marceline questioned with a smirk. What Marceline didn't count on was Flame Princess disappearing into flames and reappearing behind her. She then summoned a fire sword and pointed it to Marceline.

"Try me now, vampire bitch." she threatened.

Marceline flew towards her, ready to punch her smug face. FP swung the sword blindly, barely missing Marceline.

"Hahaha! Is that all you got?" Marceline taunted, angering the young princess.

Flame Princess turned red and flared up. Literally. "**I'LL KILL YOU!**" she shouted, running towards the Vampire Queen.

"And..." Marceline started. As soon as Flame Princess is in close range, Marceline says, "evasion!" and flies above her. FP almost trips on her feet and looks up at Marceline, who was laughing uncontrollably. "Hahahahahaha! You're too slow! Come on, little girl! Show me what you-**OW!**" Her sentence was cut off by a slash to the forearm. While Marceline was mocking Flame Princess, she threw the fire sword at her, making contact. "That actually hurt!" Marceline exclaimed, rubbing her cut. It was really burning her skin.

"Aw, did I injure the poor Vampire Queen?" Flame Princess teased.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled, flying towards the princess. Her eyes were as red as the blood she craves. "**YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!**"

"Fat chance, fang-face!" FP taunted, summoning a fire hammer and bashing Marceline in the gut with it. Marceline skitted through the ground, scraping her face.

"You bitch..." she mumbled while clenching her stomach.

Flame Princess walked towards the injured vampire and grabbed her hair. "Not so fun being the downed one, huh?" she tells her. She then slams her face on the ground several times, laughing as she does it. "Stay away from me and my son! You got that, fang-face?" she ordered her. Marceline took the opportunity to elbow Flame Princess in the face, knocking her down.

"Oh, now it's on, Fire Bitch!" she snapped back. She then turned into her bat monster form, while Flame Princess turned into her fire beast form. Marceline flew high into the air and reached for FP's face. Flame Princess grabbed her and slammed her into the ground below, growing hotter by the second.

"**BURN, VAMPIRE! BURN!**"

"Dude, look!" Jake said, pointing to the fight between the two ladies.

"Oh, clam! We gotta help her!" Finn exclaimed.

"But how? She's huge, man!"

"I got an idea." Finn replied. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. Anti-Finn ran towards the pair, but Jake grew a large fist and uppercutted him, knocking him back about fifteen feet away.

"HEY, FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn shouted. The princess looked down and Finn said, "HOW ABOUT YOU COOL DOWN!" He then threw the water bottle to her face, blinding her and making her grip on Marceline.

Marceline flew upwards and punched the large fire beast in the face. "That's for messing up my hair!" she shrieked. FP was now in a weaker state and reverted back to her normal form, falling and landing on her back.

"Jake, where did Anti-Finn go?" Finn inquired, looking around for the demon in question.

"**RIGHT HERE!**" Anti-Finn shrieked from behind them. He dug his claws deep into Finn's back, piercing his flesh. He screamed in pain and fell on his knees.

"**FINN!**" Jake shouted. He ran to help his friend, but Anti-Finn lifted Finn's body and tossed him to Jake. He caught him, but Anti-Finn then dropkicked Jake, making him fall over with Finn on top of him. Anti-Finn took the Family Sword and was ready to make a shish-kabob. Jake tried to roll out the way, but he was too dazed by the previous attack and Finn just recently stopped dieting.

"Hey, Freak Finn!" a voice behind him shouted. Anti-Finn turned around and saw one of the most frightening faces he'd had ever seen in his short life. He dropped the sword and ran off.

Jake managed to lift Finn off of him after recovering his senses. "Whoa, what made him doody his pants?" Jake inquired. He then turned to Marceline and sang his scream song again. Marceline reverted back to her normal facial features and apologized.

"I wasn't scared! I was singing!" Jake assured her. He picked up Finn and dusted him off. "You alright, man?" he asked him concerned.

Finn forced a smile and said, "I'll be okay. Let's go nail that freak."

Before they could pursue Anti-Finn and Flame Princess any further, a voice close-by shouts, "What is all the commotion back here?"Jake looked up and saw Flame King staring down at them.

"What the Hell are you three doing back here?" he asked. "This is MY backyard!"

"Well, uh, you see, Flame King..." Jake started.

"Hold on a minute!" he interrupted. He looked closer to the group and inspected them carefully. "I know you! You're that buffoon that was here a few months ago, aren't you?"

"Uhhh..." Jake replied nervously.

"Yeah...and you're that Prince that made my daughter cry!" he said, pointing to Finn.

"Wait, I can explain!" Finn stammered. "You see, your majesty-"

"**SILENCE!**" Flame King shouted. "All of you have five seconds to get out of my yard before I light all your asses inside out! **ONE!**" Before he could count any further, Anti-Finn leaps in front of Flame King and growls at him.

"What the Hell is this thing?" he exclaims. He reaches for Anti-Finn, but Anti-Finn climbs his arm and runs towards Flame King's face and slashes it with his claw.

Flame King flinches back in pain and rubs his cut. "You son of a bitch!" he yells and blasts Anti-Finn with a burst of flames. "**BURN, YOU LITTLE RUNT!**" After a few seconds, he stops the flames to observe what he thinks is now a pile of ashes. Instead, he is shocked to find Anti-Finn still standing there, completely intact with an angered look on his face.

Flame King is nearly speechless. "How in the world..." he muttered.

"Father, no!" Flame Princess said, running to Anti-Finn's side. "Don't hurt him!"

"Daughter, what is your affiliation with this...this creature!" he questioned, glaring at her and Anti-Finn.

"He's my son, Father!" she informed him.

"Oh my Lord! I knew this would happen! I told your mother to give you those condoms when you turned thirteen, but she insisted that you would be careful! But then I hear about this, and-"

"FATHER!" she yelled embarrassed. "It's not like that! I found him in a forest nearby and I took him in!" she explained, hugging Anti-Finn tightly.

"I don't care where the Hell he came from! You get away from that cretin right now, young lady!" Flame King ordered.

"**NO!**" she yelled back.

"Excuse me? You do what I say right now!"

"**YOU WILL NOT SEPERATE ME AND MY SON!**" She then flew away with Anti-Finn, leaving a trail of flames.

"**DAUGHTER, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!**" Flame King ordered. Flame Princess was long gone. He turned to the group and asked them, "You three! What do you know about that creature my daughter has taken in?"

"Well, your majesty. He's an evil clone of mine created by Hun-I mean, someone in the Nightosphere. He created him in an attempt to make a successor to his throne. He used the chaotic evil aura that I had left over in his amulet. He escaped from the Nightosphere and met up with your daughter three days ago and has been hiding him from you in your backyard ever since. During that time, he wandered off into the Candy Kingdom and killed thirteen Candy People. Me and my friends here tracked him down and found him with your daughter, sir." Finn explained.

Flame King nodded and took a moment to deliberate the information he just received. "I see." he answered. "But why didn't he die when I blasted him with flames?"

"He's a demon, Flame King." Jake answered.

Flame King was taken aback by this revelation. "They actually exist?" he asked in shock.

"Yup. My father hangs with them all the time, but that's a different story." Marceline chimed in.

"Well, how can he be stopped?" the king asked.

"His demon heart is what keeps him near-invincible. I need to destroy his heart." Finn revealed.

"You?" Flame King chuckled. "You are but a prince! Leave this matter to a hero, young one!"

"Wrong, Flame King." Finn responded. "I am a hero." He pulled out his sword and announced, "I am Finn the Human! Hero and guardian of Ooo!"

Flame King looked at him astonished. "You're the human boy hero I've heard so much about?" he asked. Finn nodded. Flame King smiled and said to him, "Well, now there's a chance. A demon should be no match for a hero like yourself! The question is: can you defeat him, Finn the Human?"

Finn looked back to his friends. They nodded back at him. He then turned his head, looked at Flame King in the eyes and declared, "I know I can."

"Then stop that demon before it's too late!" Flame King ordered. "Make sure he doesn't hurt my daughter."

"I'm on it, Flame King." Finn said.

"Oh, and Finn?" Flame King started. "Please don't hurt my daughter. She still is infatuated with you."

"I would never dream of it, your majesty." he replied blushing. He let Marceline grab his arm and the group left the Fire Kingdom.

"You can't afford to fail, human boy." Flame King mentioned. He watched the group walk away from his kingdom, determined to finally end Anti-Finn's existence. "Good luck."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter with be the final chapter and the (hopefully) epic conclusion to the story. Before it all ends, how about a deleted scene from chapter 3?:**

**Finn kept on reading. "_Available for comment was another witness who was also assaulted by the fugitive. 'Oh, yeah I saw Finn earlier.' The Princess from Lumpy Space told us earlier in an interview. 'He came to my campsite and he was totally checking me out. I said, 'Finn, I told you before! You want these lumps, you put a ring on it!' He looked at me with lust for my lumps in his eyes and he totally tried to have his way with me! I told him, 'No, Finn! I'm not that kinda girl! What would my parents think?' but he kept trying to get fresh with my lumps! I got to my frying pan and smacked him in the face and he ran off. I'm not saying that I wouldn't give it up for Finn, but no lumpin' means no!' she recalls her attempted sexual assault encounter._"**

**"Oh, geez..." Finn sighed, facepalming.**

**This scene was removed because it broke the serious tone of the chapter and I didn't want to stop the story for some jokes. It's actually a subtle nod to Evil Finn from the story "Finn's Dark Side" by ****dinoRAWR2919. That ends the behind-the-scenes featurette for this story, and I'll see you all at the final chapter!**


	8. Phase Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, it's finally here, folks! I meant to finish this up and upload it yesterday, but I got incredibly sidetracked. Well, it's here now and it's the longest chapter I've ever written to date, so grab some popcorn and get comfortable, because here we go!**

* * *

**PHASE EIGHT: END OF THE LINE**

* * *

The group was following the trail of fire that Flame Princess left. Finn was determined to end it all by tonight. "There's no time to lose, guys! Let's double-time it!" Finn announced.

"Finn, what are we gonna do about him? He heals way too fast!" Jake pondered.

Finn realized that, but couldn't figure anything out. His best bet was just to hope that he slips up. "I don't know, Jake." Finn replied solemnly. "I don't know."

"If only there was a way to slow down his heartbeat..." Marceline brought up.

"If only." Finn remarked. The trail of fire leads the group to the outside of the Candy Kingdom. The trail went over the wall.

"Oh boy. Out of all the kingdoms in the Land of Ooo, why here?" Jake questioned.

"No time for questions, Jake! We got to stop him now!" Finn exclaimed. Jake stretched his brother over the wall and the group entered the kingdom. They walk to the castle grounds and find Anti-Finn and Flame Princess surrounded by a crowd of Candy People.

"Flame Princess! Finn is under arrest for the massacre of thirteen Candy People. Release Finn now and we will not hurt you or him!" Princess Bubblegum ordered. She had a group of Candy Soldiers with their Candy Rifles aimed at the pair, ready to fire.

Flame Princess had a fire barrier around her and Anti-Finn. She told the princess, "NO! You will not kill my son!" She held her demon close and wouldn't let go.

Nearby people stared at the pair, keeping their distance away from the flames. "Why is Finn so pale and his eyes are red? Has he not been sleeping?" one person remarked.

"That's because it's not Finn!" Jake announced from behind the Candy People. Everyone turned around and gasped. "This is Finn!" he told them, pointing to the real deal. He was bloody, bruised, and cut up, but there was no doubt it was really him.

Princess Bubblegum turned her head and was speechless. "Finn?" she said.

"It's me, Princess. That _thing_ over there is a demon!" Finn explained. He walked closer to him and elaborated further. "He escaped from the Nightosphere and Flame Princess took him in as her son. He escaped and killed those thirteen Candy People. We've been trying to stop him ever since." he concluded. Everyone turned to Anti-Finn and glared.

"He didn't know what he was doing!" Flame Princess tried to explain, but no one was convinced.

"Let's kill them!" A Candy Citizen shouted. The rest shouted in agreement and ran toward the pair. Flame Princess increased the size of the fire barrier in response. "Get away!" she ordered. Anti-Finn was getting angry and attempted to escape her tight hold on him. "Sweetie, no! You stay here with me!" Anti-Finn managed to break away and leaped out the barrier to attack.

"Men, Fire!" Princess Bubblegum ordered. The soldiers aimed their Candy Rifles at Anti-Finn and fired. He flinched at the impact of the barrage of bullets, hitting his arms, legs, head and stomach. The shots last for about ten seconds until the princess ordered them to stop.

Anti-Finn laid there motionless. The Candy Citizens cheered in victory. Finn shook his head, knowing that it wasn't over. Just then, Anti-Finn stood up slowly and glared at the Candy Citizens. The bullet holes all around his body closed up. He then opened his mouth and spit the bullets out. The crowd just stared in disbelief and shock. He hissed back at them and they turned to run. He ran to the crowd ready to attack the Candy People again.

"Anti-Finn! You come here now!" FP demanded. He turned his head back to her, then to the crowd of Candy People running away. He stood there for a few seconds motionless. FP was getting impatient. "Get your butt over here now!" she ordered. Anti-Finn stared at her blankly. He had bloodlust and it was uncontrollable. What would he do? She flared up, stomped her foot angrily, and growled, "**GET. OVER. HERE. RIGHT. NOW!**" In response to that, he started to twitch and have muscle spasms. He knelt down and howled in pain. Suddenly, he was undergoing a transformation. His looked at his claws and they grew larger. His eyes turned an even darker shade of red. His teeth extended in size and nearly pierced through his lips. It wasn't over yet. Next, spikes protruded through his back and were lined up along his spinal cord. Flame Princess looked at her son's transformation in shock. "Anti-Fff-finn?" she asked in fear. The demon tilted his head at her with a puzzled look on his face. He showed her his now larger teeth, earning a fearful look from the young princess. She asked him, "What happened to you, sweetie?" He lunged at her in response. "NO!" she screamed. She shut her eyes and braced for impact.

After noticing that she wasn't dead, she opened her eyes and saw Anti-Finn on his back with Finn in front of her. "Too many people have died by your hands, Anti-Finn! I will allow no more!" Finn declared. He had punched Anti-Finn in the face and knocked him down before he could harm Flame Princess. "You ok, Flame Princess?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Why did you save me?" she inquired.

"I save all who are in danger." he declared to her. She looked at Finn, amazed by his attitude.

Anti-Finn was not amused. "MOVE!" he shouted.

"You want to fight someone?" Finn asked. He pointed to himself and said, "Fight me."

Anti-Finn glared at him and stood up to fight. The area was clear of Candy People and only Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Anti-Finn were present. Anti-Finn leaped into the air and swung his large claws towards Finn's chest, but Finn backflipped and kicked him in the gut. He followed up with a strong uppercut and knocked some of Anti-Finn's teeth out. Finn shook his fist and swung a left hook to Anti-Finn's face, breaking even more teeth. Finn was set to attack again, but Anti-Finn grabbed his arm and brought Finn closer to his face. He grinned as Finn saw his teeth grow back. Finn tried escaping, but Anti-Finn's grip was too strong. He then opened his mouth incredibly wide and was set to bite Finn's neck. Before said event could transpire, Jake placed a rock in Anti-Finn's mouth and made him bite down on it, breaking even more teeth.

"I got this, Jake!" Finn said, kicking Anti-Finn in the teeth. Jake nodded and pushed Anti-Finn back to Finn and punched him again. The pair repeated the process for about a minute until Anti-Finn spun around and scratched Jake's face, stunning him for a moment. He turned to Finn and charged towards him, tackling him to the ground. He put Finn in a bearhug and was squeezing the life out of him. Jake recovered, stretched around Anti-Finn's neck and strangled him. Anti-Finn let go of Finn and focused his attention on Jake. He struggled for a bit, but managed to grab Jake. He twisted him into a pretzel and tossed him aside. Finn crawled away and gasped for air.

"Now it's my turn to shine." Marceline said to herself. She flew in and joined the brawl. She flew behind Anti-Finn and tapped his shoulder. "Oh, Anti-Finn..." she said with an evil smile. He turned around and saw another frightening face Marceline made. Instead of running away scared, he grabbed her face and slammed it on the ground. She stood back up and spit some dirt out of her mouth. Instead of saying anything, she swiped his chest with her claws, but he didn't flinch one bit. The cut disappeared in less than two seconds. Marceline growled in anger.

"You wanna play games?" she threatened. "LET'S PLAY GAMES!" She flew towards him top-speed and dug her claws deep into his eyeballs. She lifted him into the air with ease and flew up a good twenty feet. She took her fingers out of his eye sockets and let him fall. He landed hard on the ground. Marceline smiled in victory.

Anti-Finn wasn't taken back a bit. He simply stood up and regained his sight back in a matter of moments. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Marceline grew even more frustrated and flew down to where Anti-Finn was. "**YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!**" she shouted and she sank her fangs into his neck. She sucked something out, but it sure as Hell wasn't blood. She removed her fangs from his neck and fell back with a disgusted look on her face. She then started to cough uncontrollably and scream in pain. Something was definitely wrong with Marceline.

Finn recovered from his attack and got up to go find Anti-Finn. Upon arriving, he sees Jake tied into a pretzel slowly unstretching himself. He helps him and asks, "Jake, where's Marceline?"

"She's fighting Anti-Finn...I think. I kinda lost track." Jake informed him. Just then, the pair heard cries of pain from the distance. They ran to the source of the cries and found Marceline on the ground with Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Dr. Donut circled around her.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Finn asked panicked.

"She attempted to suck Anti-Finn's blood." he informed him.

"What! Marcy, he doesn't have blood!" Finn informed her. He remembered how many times he had attacked him and he never bleed a single time.

"I can-" she coughed violently. "see that now..." She went back to bellowing in pain.

"She must have ingested Anti-Finn's chaotic evil instead!" Jake exclaimed.

"Doctor, what can you do for her?" Princess Bubblegum asked, placing Marceline's head on her arms and keeping it leveled.

"The best we can do is induce vomiting. If that doesn't work, surgery might be required." he informed her.

"Please try, Doctor. I can't lose her again." Princess Bubblegum pleaded, holding Marceline close and holding back tears.

"This is all my fault." Flame Princess stated. She placed her hands on her face and looked down in shame.

Finn walked closer to her and knelt down next to her. She looked to him and he said to her, "Don't blame yourself, Flame Princess. He's unstable. His creator told me. You did all you could to restrain him. It's not your fault." She looked at him with sincerity in her eyes. He then asked, "Where is he, anyway?"

Jake looked around the area and didn't see Anti-Finn anywhere. "I don't see him, man. It's like he vanished."

"He ran off." Flame Princess said. "After Marceline bit him, he ran away and disappeared." She turned around and pointed towards the Candy Castle. "Over there." she stated. Finn walked closer to the castle to observe. "Finn?" Flame Princess called. Finn turned around and she said, "Please be careful." Finn smiled and nodded. He walked closer to the castle and was near the moat that surrounded it. He looked down the moat, but it was too dark to make out anything.

"You see anything, Finn?" Princess Bubblegum called out.

"It's too dark!" Finn responded. "I can't see anything!" Just behind him, two red dots are visible.

Jake gasped. "Finn, behind you!" he warned. Before Finn could react, Anti-Finn grabbed his legs and dragged him down to the moat with him. Finn elbowed his chest several times and was able to break free. He tackled Anti-Finn and they both collided with the dirt wall. What they didn't count on is the wall giving way and pushing them both through one of the castle's secret doors.

Upon hearing this, Jake, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum ran to the moat and saw the secret door open. A metal stutter then fell down in its place. "A secret door? Where does this one lead to, Princess Bubblegum?" Jake questioned.

"I'm not sure. I haven't used this one in years. Let me try and remember." she responded, rubbing her temple.

Flame Princess dropped down to the moat and tried burning the metal stutter down, but no such luck. She groaned in defeat and started punching the door in anger. Jake and PB could only look on. They didn't want to get burned themselves.

"Wait. Now I remember." Bubblegum exclaimed. "I use this door to get to the dungeon in case of an emergency. That's where they are."

* * *

Finn is lying down on the floor currently knocked out. He regains consciousness and rubs the bruise on his head. The last thing he remembers is tackling Anti-Finn, breaking through a wall, and falling down a flight of stairs. It was there that he landed face-first and knocked himself out. He takes a minute and looks at his surroundings. He's in a dark chamber of some sort. He looks around and sees cells, chains, some skeletons, and several torture devices around him.

"The Candy Kingdom Dungeon." he says to himself. He remembers his time here from when he turned into a Hug Wolf. "But where did Anti-Finn go?" He walks around the dungeon and looks inside the cells. Right above him, a certain demonic clone of his is stalking him, waiting for the precise moment to strike. He stares at his prey and licks his lips in content.

Finn walks further into the dungeon and finds no trace of Anti-Finn. However, something in one of the cells catches his eye. He walks over for a closer look and finds BMO turned on its side. "BMO!" Finn said. BMO turned around and ran over to Finn.

"Finn!" it cheered. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Finn petted BMO on its head and smiled. "Same here, buddy. I'm gonna get you out of here. Don't you worry." he assured. He tries opening the cell, but it's locked real tight.

Anti-Finn quietly lands behind him.

BMO gasped and warned, "Finn, look out!" Finn turned around and was grabbed by Anti-Finn. He rammed his skull towards the cell door and broke it open. Finn gets up and takes a swing at Anti-Finn, but he grabs his fist and tosses him towards the metal cell bars. He picks him up from the floor and throws him towards the stone wall on the other side, breaking his nose.

Suddenly, Anti-Finn feels something tapping his leg. He turns and looks down to find BMO karate chopping his leg. "BMO Chop!" it announces. He looks down in confusion, but simply kicks BMO away.

"BMO!" Finn shouts, getting up to attack Anti-Finn. He manages to grab his legs and perform a quick takedown. He then elbows Anti-Finn in the face and rolls away to draw his sword. He swings at Anti-Finn's throat and slices it open. Finn realizes it's not enough to take him down and ups the ante by jamming the sword through Anti-Finn's throat. Anti-Finn shoves him away and dislodges the sword from his throat. He throws it like a javelin to Finn's direction. He ducks in time and rolls forward to attack. He manages to roll between Anti-Finn's legs and kicks him further into the cell. Anti-Finn turns around and the large wound in his throat closed up.

"Damn!" Finn cursed. He circled around the cell and pondered on what to do to take his opponent out. Before he could even think of a plan, Anti-Finn punched his stomach and took all the air out of his body. Finn fell over and gasped for breath. He tried crawling out of the cell, but Anti-Finn stomped on his foot with incredible force. Finn was sure he hurt a bone snap and gritted his teeth, almost shedding tears. He had never fought such a powerful adversary.

Finn flipped over and faced his attacker. He was breathing heavily, but managed to say, "Is that all you got?"

Anti-Finn looked at his opponent with more anger than before. Right before Finn's eyes, he was undergoing another transformation. Black veins started to form along his neck and reached to his face. They stopped along the jawline and his eyes turned pitch-black. He then increased in size, almost as big as a suit of armor. A rather accurate and unfortunate metaphor. Finn looked on in horror. He leaped up and attempted to jump over the demon. Instead of doing that, Anti-Finn grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall, crushing his throat and suffocating him.

"**NOW YOU DIE!**" Anti-Finn declared, strangling Finn to death. His claws were starting to dig through Finn's tender flesh. Finn struggled, desperately trying to break free, but he was too strong. Finn was slowly starting to fade away. His vision was becoming dark and his breath was running short. Anti-Finn slammed his head to the wall behind him several times. Finn eventually stopped struggling and remained motionless in Anti-Finn's grasp. He grinned and dropped Finn on the ground. He wasn't moving and it looked like he wasn't breathing either. Was he dead?

Anti-Finn smiled in victory and announced, "He is dead." Was it true? Was one of the greatest heroes of Ooo no longer among the living?

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and found himself in a dark void of some sort. He looked all around and found nothing but darkness. It also seemed that he was floating. He moved all his limbs and tried grabbing for anything that might be around. Luckily for him, he set foot on the floor. He walked forward and came across a tombstone. He kneeled down and read the epitaph.

_Right here lies Princess Bubblegum  
She is gone and now we're glum  
Wonderful ruler and a really great friend  
It's too bad, because now she's dead  
May she rest peacefully and watch from above  
Now without her, we're lost, kind of_

Finn stood up and gazed at the tombstone in shock. Suddenly, another tombstone had risen from below him. He hopped off of it and read the epitaph on this one.

_Here lies Jake the Dog, the lovable mutt  
Found beaten to death with a hole in his gut  
Final savior of the Land of Ooo  
Taken away from us too soon  
May he rest and wish us luck  
Because without him, we're clearly fucked_

Finn's eyes grew wide. "_Why would it say that?_" he thought to himself. Just then, dozens of tombstones had risen from the ground. He was perplexed. He looked at the many tombstones around him and saw many familiar names: Marceline, BMO, Lady Rainicorn, Susan Strong, Lumpy Space Princess, and many more names. He nearly teared up at the sight of it. Finn was never one to take the death of a loved one lightly. Just when he thought it was all over, a much larger tombstone had risen from in front of him. He didn't want to do it, but read the epitaph nervously.

_Here lies Finn the Human Boy  
Now nothing more than Death's toy  
Once the hero of all of Ooo  
Now just something for worms to chew  
Taken away from the dungeon below  
No one that day shed tears of joy  
Anti-Finn rised and killed us all  
When he tore us apart, he really had a ball  
All because Finn couldn't take a stand  
Now our blood is on his hands  
Finn had failed to keep the demon at bay  
So we had to watch our kingdom decay  
We saw all of us die one by one  
Now we're all dead and it can't be undone  
All thanks to that human boy who had failed  
Had he actually been good, he would have prevailed  
But now we're all gone and what's left is just dread  
And all this is because Finn __**ENDED UP DEAD!**_

Finn fell on his knees and started to tear up. "No...it can't be true!" he cried with a face full of tears. "I failed." he whispered somberly. Finn curled up into a ball and cried his eyes out.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He got up and turned around and saw a legendary sight.

"Abraham Lincoln?" he asked stunned.

"Pen, pay no attention to the tombstones. They are designed to intimidate you. Mess with your head! You must not sway from your goal. You must destroy Anti-Finn before it's too late! Everyone is counting on you!" the former president said.

"I understand, Abe, but my name's not 'Pen.' It's _Finn_." Finn clarified.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is you need to believe in yourself!" Lincoln said. Everything suddenly goes white and Finn was out of there.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and took a breath. He was back in the dungeon. Anti-Finn's back was turned and he was walking out of the cell, obviously content that he had killed Finn. What he wasn't aware of it that he didn't quite finish the job.

"I won't let you win." Finn mumbled. "**I WON'T!**" Anti-Finn turned around and saw that Finn was no longer there. Before he could think any further, he looked down and noticed that he was now sliced in half. His torso fell on the floor and his lower body turned to dust. Finn took the opportunity to thrust the sword into Anti-Finn's stomach. It had pierced through his demon body and was stuck on the stone floor below. Finn then ran out of the cell and shut the door, locking it.

"I need a plan to take him out! The sword won't hold him back for long!" he said to himself, observing Anti-Finn trying to pull the sword out of his gut. He turned around and went to find BMO. He found the machine on the corner of the room. "BMO! Are you okay?" he asks. BMO's screen is cracked and filled with static. "Oh, BMO. I failed you too." he whimpered.

"F-ffinn!" BMO managed to say.

Finn opened his eyes and asked panicked, "BMO! Are you okay! Can you move?"

"Main...sys-systems are damaged. Can't operate on full ener-ener-energy..."

"Just stay here, BMO. Don't move. Save your strength." Finn pleaded. He touched its cracked screen and flinched away in pain. "Ow, that shocked me!" He suddenly got an idea. "Shock…that's it!" He put BMO down carefully and looked around to find something to make his plan work. He goes to a tray nearby and finds a circular saw. He yanks out the electric cord from the power tool and disconnects it from the power outlet.

Meanwhile, Anti-Finn pulled the sword out of his stomach and grew his lower body back. He stood up and kicked the cell door open, removing it from its hinges. He spots Finn hunched over BMO. He doesn't care, though. He wants to finish the job. He sneaks behind Finn with his claws ready to puncture him.

"Come on, come on!" Finn mumbles, fiddling with the cord carefully. Anti-Finn creeps closer. "Aha! I got it!" he exclaims, now preparing the cord for use. He looks to BMO and plugs it into an outlet in front of it. Before he could go any further with his idea, Anti-Finn takes his left claw and digs his nails deep into Finn's left shoulder. He drops the wire he was holding and shouts in pain. Anti-Finn then takes his right claw and digs those nails deep into his right shoulder, applying a lot of pressure. Finn desperately tries to grab the cord he was holding. "I...almost...have it..." He's starting to lose a lot of blood and is fading away. Despite the intense pain and torment that he's going through at that moment, he doesn't give up.

_"...you need to believe in yourself!"_

Finn dug deep down and managed to get the second wind he desperately needed. He reached down to the floor and grabbed the cord. He powered out of Anti-Finn's grip on his shoulders and jammed the cord into his mouth, making contact with his throat and electrifying him. Many sparks and jolts of electricity flowed through Anti-Finn's body. The surge of power hit his demon heart and caused it to beat incredibly fast. He felt his chest and it felt like his heart was going to jump out of it at any moment. After a few seconds, his heartbeat stopped then started to beat incredibly slowly. Anti-Finn then started to revert back to his normal form. He was slowly breathing and clenching his heart.

"Algebraic!" Finn declared, uppercutting the demon. He fell on his back while Finn limped to the cell to pick up the Family Sword. He turns around and sees Anti-Finn slowly crawling away. "Oh no, you don't!" He leaped in front of him and kicks him in the gut with his good foot, flipping the demon over. He sees the weakened state of the demon and is ready to end his existence. Anti-Finn is too weak to fight back and can only breathe slowly.

"End of the line, Anti-Finn!" Finn started. "It's over. I won. Your reign of terror is over." Anti-Finn looked indifferent while Finn talked. "You've hurt and killed many people in your short life, and it's time for you to pay for your crimes." Finn raised his sword and pointed it to Anti-Finn's chest. "And I'm the executioner."

"Do it." Anti-Finn managed to say. "Kill me. End my life." Finn gripped his sword tightly. "Stop me now before I kill more..." Finn lowered his sword and looked at the demon with a perplexed look. Anti-Finn took a deep breath then said, "...and enjoy the sounds of me tearing their delicious flesh apart!" He then smiled and laughed uncontrollably.

That did it. Finn's face turned red and he shouted, "**THIS IS FOR ALL THE CANDY PEOPLE AND EVERYONE IN THE LAND OF OOO!**" He jammed the sword through Anti-Finn's chest and pierced his demon heart. Anti-Finn's body started to glow red and smoke started to flow out of his body. He howled in pain as his body was disintegrating into ash. What was then Anti-Finn's body was now a pile of ashes and a skeleton. Finn sighed in victory and whispered, "I did it." He looked over the ashes of Anti-Finn's remains. He then fell backwards in exhaustion and passed out.

* * *

"Finn. Finn! **FINN!**"

Finn's eyes snapped open. He was in a bed and looked around to find Jake, Marceline, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess watching him.

"Finn, you're okay!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"Ugh. Where am I? Finn asked groggily.

"You're in the hospital, dude. We found you on the floor in the dungeon and the doctors patched you up." Jake explained. Finn looked at himself and saw a lot of bandages wrapped around him. He tried standing up, but instead yelped in pain.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't move too much, Finn. You were pretty banged up when we found you." Marceline said.

"Oh, clam!" he exclaimed. He then noticed something. "Marceline! You're okay!"

Yup! Bonnie's doctors managed to fix me up and she managed to make a potion that removed the chaotic evil from my body. That's the wonders of science for ya!" Marceline explained. She turned to PB and said, "Thanks again, Bonnie. You're a true friend."

"Anytime, Marceline." PB replied with a smile.

"You did it, buddy." Jake said, giving him a thumbs-up.

Finn nodded and replied, "Yeah, man. I did it."

"Oh, and Finn?" Princess Bubblegum started.

"Yeah, PB?"

"On behalf of everyone in the Candy Kingdom, we extend our sincere apologies and thank you for your heroic work, Finn." Princess Bubblegum acknowledged. "I only wish that you can accept it."

Finn smiled and said, "I wholeheartedly accept it, Princess."

"Great! And I would also like to apologize to BMO. I'm so sorry, BMO. I'll never doubt you again." PB stated, hugging the small machine.

"I forgive you, Princess, but had I not been so unprepared, you would be dead." BMO responded with a smirk. Bubblegum chuckled and petted it.

"I would also like to make an announcement." Flame Princess chimed in. Finn turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about everything, Finn. I just missed you so much and Anti-Finn was the closest thing to you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, its okay, Flame Princess. I understand. I missed you too." he responded with a weak smile.

"Maybe we can...do something sometime. I mean, when you're all better, of course." she suggested.

Finn looked at her, then to his healing wounds and said, "I'd like that."

She smiled. "Well, bye for now, Finn. Hope you feel better soon." She walked to the door, stopped to turn around and waved gently.

"Bye." Finn said with a smile.

She smiled as well and walked away. Finn sighed and asked, "How long was I out?"

"About two hours." BMO answered.

"And Anti-Finn?"

"He's gone. Nothing more than a pile of ashes and a skeleton. We can only hope that this is that last that we will ever see or hear from him." Princess Bubblegum stated.

"Yeah, Let's hope."

* * *

In the dungeon below lie the remains of Anti-Finn. A skeleton and ashes are all that is left of him.

Around the corner, a waving snail with green eyes stares at the remains with a sinister grin and moves closer.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that's the end of that! I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. It was a great ride, but all good things must come to an end. But don't fret, wieners! I'll be back real soon with another fanfic! Until then, stay pretty.**

**-Johnny Pancakes**


End file.
